The White Hare Meets the Green Fox
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox ends up in the Royal Woods Forest and meets Warren the Rabbit. They embark unusual adventures throughout their experience such as surviving a pack of coyotes for instance. What will happen next?
1. Artist's Block

Six months later after me and Courtney's Alaskan Honeymoon, Courtney the Fox and I are in my house at Emerald Town. My house resembles Tails' house, but it is recolored green. Magma Admin Courtney the Fox is a purple female two-tailed fox; she has purple hair with a short bob cut. She also wears casual clothing, a Team Magma Spirit Shirt and some tan shorts. I am in my bedroom with my Windows 10 laptop open, and she is in my bedroom with me.

"Today, I am going to write a fanfiction based on an episode from 'The Loud House', 'White Hare'," I said. "I have watched this episode six months ago at the cruise ship, and I had a thought about making this fanfiction."

Suddenly, my brain just hatched an idea for the title of my upcoming fanfiction. "I know," I said, as I start typing the title, "I will write 'The White Hare Meets the Green Fox'. Hey, this is easy. By Gemerl720 Post." At first, I thought it is an easy task for making my fanfiction.

However, after a couple of hours, I ended up having Artist's Block as I am trying to write the first chapter of my fanfiction. "Gee, this is harder than I thought," I realized, as I am worried about my creativity. "After a six-month hiatus, I am having trouble writing the first chapter."

Me trying to write my fanfiction while experiencing Artist's Block is as difficult as writing an 800-word essay about what not to do at a stoplight.

"If you are having trouble trying to come up with the first chapter, Neil, then try doing some research about the story," advised Courtney in a helpful and nice attitude.

"That's such great advice," I replied. "Thanks, honey."

Courtney's advice on doing some research regarding the fanfiction is as helpful as a fortune teller. As I take her great suggestion, I begin to do some research regarding the upcoming fanfiction by looking at fan art about the rabbit episode, making background knowledge on cultural references to other movies, and much more.

After many hours of research on my upcoming fanfiction without giving myself a break, I begin to fall sleep on the desk. I have collapsed due to endless hours of long research that I fell asleep on the desk. Now, I begin to have a dream sequence about the fanfiction.


	2. The White Hare Meets the Green Fox

Now, I end up in the forest as my dream sequence begins. I realize that I am at the Royal Woods Forest, much like the Hundred Acre Wood. In the woods, I recognize Warren the Rabbit. Warren is a male white rabbit with a black nose, and he wears a lavender polo shirt. Additionally, he has a white cottontail.

"Hello, Warren," I introduced, "my name is Neil the Fox."

Warren is at first frightened about me that he hides in the bushes.

"Calm down, little fella," I reassured, as I skim through the bushes. "I'm not going to eat you. After all, I'm a fox that never eats rabbits. In fact, I am a friendly green fox with two tails."

Warren sighs in relief that he exits out of the bushes. "Thank goodness," said Warren. "Anyways, nice to meet you, Neil the Fox. I'm Warren Loud the Rabbit. Usually, my sisters and I never trust a fox. However, you seem very friendly to me, unlike that other red fox."

"Who's the red fox you are talking about?"

"I don't remember his name, but I will remember eventually. I live in a house filled with twenty-five sisters. Believe me, it is full of chaos. Oh, I almost forgot. I would like you to introduce Danny, my best friend."

Danny McBride the Beaver is introduced as he appears in the forest, and he is a big brown beaver with a blue and yellow striped shirt. "Hello, Danny," I greeted, "I'm Neil the Fox."

"Yikes!" exclaimed Danny in horror. "It's a fox! He's going to eat us!"

Danny hyperventilates in a paper bag as he is frightened about me. "Don't worry, Danny," I reassured. "Not only I never eat a rabbit at all, but I also never eat beavers too. Yuck, no thanks."

"Well, good," said Danny, as he sighs in relief.

"Like I was saying, Danny has gotten a huge crush on my eldest sister, Betty, and it gets really awkward," explained Warren.

"It is awkward because he is crossing species," I commented.

"The reason why I am worried about foxes, except for you, Neil the Fox, is because of a terrible villain in the forest, Scarface the Red Fox."

"Oh, so that's his name, right?" I realized.

"Yep, that's the one, Danny," agreed Warren. "No wonder why my sisters never trust any foxes, especially poor Neil. Maybe later today, I am going to show my sisters that Neil the Fox is not a bad fox after all."

"How come do you have two tails, Neil?" asked Danny in curiosity.

"I am actually a Sonic fan character that came to 'The Loud House' universe," I replied.

The bushes shudder as someone is inside the bushes. Suddenly, the wild coyote roars as it leaps out of the bushes that Danny, Warren, and I make a run for it. A vicious coyote is more fearsome than a feral fox as it is chasing us.

As my brain just hatched an idea, I say, "Quick, grab onto my legs when I am in the air."

I begin to jump in the air and fly with my two tails like a helicopter. Warren then grabs onto my legs after making a big jump. "Now, Danny, grab onto my lucky rabbit's feet," cried Warren.

Danny grabs onto Warren's lucky feet; unfortunately, Danny is too heavy that I am having a hard time trying to stay airborne. "I guess your lucky rabbit's feet are not good luck after all," admitted Danny. "No offense, Warren."

"None taken," replied Warren.

"You weigh so much, Danny," I wheezed, as the weight is making me give in.

Acting fast, before I get exhausted from flying due to the weight, we seek refuge on a tree. As Warren, Danny, and I, are safely on a tree, the coyote is still in pursuit that it shakes the tree that it is trying to get us down. "I hope the coyote population goes down because they are predators to rabbits and beavers," prayed Danny. "They have been frequently roaming the forest for a long time."

I begin to take a stand against the coyote that I leap out of the tree to the savage beast. I then perform a spin jump to attack the coyote. The coyote begins the duel against me. "Stand back, you monster," I warned, "I will use my spin dash."

On my next move, I perform a spin dash to tackle the coyote with great force. A ravenous coyote then bites at my tail that I scream in pain. "That's it," I declared, "no more messing around! I will finish you off!"

I spin the coyote with my tails and toss the beast into the air. As the coyote was sent flying, the beast then gets hit by a tree. Finally, the coyote flees from me as it surrenders.

"Wow, Neil," praised Warren, "you saved us from the coyote."

"What a brave fox you are, Neil," applauded Danny.

"Thank you, thank you," I replied. "You two are too kind. That was one hell of a battle."

I climb back up to the tree to rescue Warren and Danny. "Now I gotta get you two down from the tree," I said.

As I grab Warren and Danny, I say, "Hang on tight, folks."

I use my tails to fly into the air to float gently down back to the surface. However, the trip back to the ground is a little fast because Danny is too big and heavy. As we all recover, we all walk into the forest to visit Warren's House.


	3. Meet the Loud Rabbits

Danny, Warren, and I arrive at the front yard of Warren's House. Warren opens the front door and enters the house. As Warren returns while Danny visits the Loud Rabbits' House, Warren then introduces his sisters to me, the one who saved Warren and Danny from a vicious coyote in the forest. 

"Hello fellow sisters," I introduced. "My name is Neil the Fox, and I'm-" 

"There is a fox in the front yard!" exclaimed Brooke in horror, as she is very paranoid about foxes. "Kick him out, Betty!" 

With a little help from Bailey and Bertha, Betty carries and throws me out of the house. "Get out and stay out you no good filthy fox!" hissed Betty, as she shuts the door harshly.

They treated me like a bean bag in a game of cornhole, a classic carnival game. As I open the door, I say, "No, Betty. You got it all wrong, I never eat a rabbit, not even a beaver, and never will."

"Nice try, green fox," commented Betty, "we never trust a fox, and we are in charge of keeping the house fox-free while our parents are away."

Once again, the three rabbits toss me out of the house. "If you come near to us again, you will be sorry," warned Bailey.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Brooke shows a documentary to her other sisters, including Warren and Danny. The documentary is about foxes chasing rabbits, and then eating rabbits. "You see why we don't trust foxes?!" said Brooke, while overreacting about menacing foxes. "They eat rabbits!" 

Much to all their sisters' disgust and horror, especially Warren and Danny, Warren says, "Neil the Fox would never do a thing to bunnies and beavers." 

In the forest, I am sitting in the grass finding a way to earn their trust to me. "I figured that Warren's sisters never trust any kind of fox, especially me," I said. "There has got to be another way." 

All of a sudden, Scarface and his henchmen, Hank and Hawk, appear in the forest. Hank and Hawk are both Cooper's Hawks, a type of Hawk. They both have razor-sharp yellow beaks, yellow legs, and black talons on their feet. Their feather colors are brown and white as well as their tail feathers. Hawk wears a dark khaki t-shirt while Hank wears a white shirt and burgundy jacket. The twin carnivorous birds work for Scarface on hunting the rabbits down. 

Scarface is an anthropomorphic Red Fox with a dark purple polo shirt on with a black bowtie and a black coat. Like most foxes, Scarface has one tail. He also has a scar on his right eye, and he usually has a cigar with him. In general, his eye colors are purple. 

"The front door is locked, so we must find another way, Hank and Hawk," said Scarface. 

"Maybe we should try the chimney," suggested Hank. 

"Do you think that'll work, Scarface?" asked Hawk. 

"No, Hank and Hawk, they will probably use the fireplace like they did to the Big Bad Wolf in the 'Three Little Pigs'." 

Scarface has an idea that they are going to break into the house by taking the basement door that was left unlocked despite being closed. The ruthless ravenous Red Fox sneaks into the house along with two hawks assisting the villain. They open the basement door in order for them to go into the basement. 

In the basement, it is dark inside; however, Scarface has an excellent night vision since he is a red fox. "Follow me, guys," whispered Scarface. 

The three bad guys quietly take the staircase in the basement to go upstairs, and the staircases squeak when they take their step. Scarface shushes Hank and Hawk that they quietly and carefully taking the staircase. As they arrive at the top of the stairs, they quietly turn the knob of the door, but it is locked. Luckily, for Scarface, he has a crowbar with him to pry the door open. Prying the door with the crowbar is tougher than opening the vault door.

Back at the Loud House, Betty confidently says, "There is nothing to worry about since there are no foxes in the house. As long as the house is absolutely secure while our parents are away, we all should be fine." 

Abruptly, they hear a basement door fall off. "Alright, that's it! No more messing around, Neil!" yelled Bailey. "You'll be sorry, green fox because I know martial arts!" 

As she is about to confront the intruder, she spotted a red fox with twin hawks. Unfortunately, she gulps in horror as she realizes that it was not Neil the Fox. "Surprised to see me?" said Scarface, as he holds an empty sack. 

Scarface quickly swipes Bailey into the white sack, and he cackles wickedly. All the rabbits start to panic while running around the house. Hank and Hawk kidnap the poor bunnies, including Danny the Beaver, and stuff them into a sack that Scarface is carrying. I burst through the front door and confront to Scarface and his henchmen as I enter the house. 

"Well well well, if it isn't a green fox," grinned Scarface. "Looks like you are invited for a feast filled with rabbits. Care to join?"

"Blech, no thanks, Scarface," I replied in disgust. "I never eat a rabbit and never will, not even beavers."

"Get him, Hank and Hawk!"

The twin hawks are about to tackle me; acting fast, I jump into the air and fly with my two tails that the twin hawks accidentally collided each other. "Why am I always surrounded by a bunch of mindless birds?!" complained Scarface.

The evil fox drops the sack filled with twenty-six rabbits, including a beaver, as he tries to catch me. I pull out a rope in order for me to use it at the bad guys. As I use the rope, it slithers and coils Scarface and the dimwitted hawks while tying them up. Then, I throw the hooligans out of the house. Finally, I untie the sack to free Danny the Beaver, Warren the Rabbit, and Warren's twenty-five sisters. 

They all cheered and applauded for me due to my heroic actions for saving them from those fools. "We were sorry we treated you wrongly, Neil," apologized Betty. "You truly are a brave and heroic figure in our house."

"Thank goodness," sighed Brooke in relief.

"You are now officially a special guest, Neil."

"Look, everyone," pointed Bianca the artist rabbit, as she paints an oil painting of something. "I have captured this moment in oils. I call it, portrait of a heroic green fox triumphing against Scarface and the hawks."

The painting Bianca has created depicts a figure of me standing on Scarface and Hank and Hawk with my foot while the villains are on the ground. Bianca's oil painting is as good as one of Leonardo Da Vinci's paintings.

"I like your painting, Bianca, it's so creative," I complimented. 

"Thank you, kind gentleman," she replied. 

"You have so many cool sisters, Warren." 

"Thanks, Neil," replied Warren. 

As Danny notices Betty, Danny stammers, "B-B-B-Betty?!" 

The big brown beaver begins to nosebleed in infatuation and faint. "Disgusting, you're crossing species," commented Warren in disgust. 

I begin to burst out laughing when Warren commented about Danny's obsession with Betty.


	4. Liam's Treehouse

I, Neil the fox, am hanging out with Warren and Danny at the living room, watching Operation Dessert Storm on TV. Suddenly, someone is knocking on the door. As Warren answers the door, it is Liam the Gray Squirrel, one of Warren's friends.

"Howdy, Loudy," greeted Liam in a southern accent.

Additionally, Zach the American Bullfrog, Stella the Orange Rabbit, and Rusty Spokes the American Badger tags along with Liam as the four friends of Warren show up at the front door. Liam is a male anthropomorphic Gray Squirrel with gray fur. The appearance of the squirrel is similar to that of the squirrel costume that is seen in an infamous episode, "No Such Luck". Rusty Spokes is an American Badger with Brown and Tan-colored fur; he wears a light green T-shirt with a yellow collar, has buck teeth, and freckles all over his face. Zach is a brown and green American Bullfrog with glasses, buck teeth, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a white and blue striped polo shirt. Lastly, Stella, the Orange Rabbit, has a pink nose, and she wears an orange dress with a white collar, a burnt-orange skirt, and an orange bowtie on her head. Her tail is somewhat white instead of orange like the rest of her body.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day at my treehouse with us?" offered Liam.

"I'm totally in!" I happily accept. "I look forward to seeing your exotic and luxurious things at your treehouse, just imagine."

"I couldn't agree more, Liam," added Warren.

"Great, follow me to my treehouse."

Warren and his friends exit the Loud House residence as they stroll along the forest. "Allow me to introduce myself," I introduced. "My name is Neil the fox. I am a two-tailed green fox that came to 'The Loud House' universe. As I met Warren and Danny, they were at first afraid of me. However, they are not as scared as they used to be because Scarface is the one that they should worry about. After all, I saved Warren and Danny from a vicious coyote, and also saved them, including Warren's sisters, from Scarface the Red Fox as well."

"You're such a brave green fox," admired Stella.

"Thank you, Stella. Oh, by the way, I don't eat rabbits, beavers, squirrels, and all that."

"That's good," sighed Liam in relief.

"Tell me more about you," requested Zach.

"During the New Swarm Conflict, there I was, at the planet Final-Whitezone Omega, I am piloting the robotic chosen one. At the final battle, I fought against Emperor Giga-Galasparko, the signature combination of King Galaspark and Zero Two. On the surface of the planet, I finished the gigantic alien monster with a massive laser beam cannon, and saved mankind."

"Very fascinating, I am totally obsessed with aliens and sci-fi!"

"Long ago, prior to the events of my ancestor fighting against Emperor Giga-Galasparko, the Astral Birth: Void fought against King Galaspark and the Galaga Legions in another dimension. As Void defeated King Galaspark, he killed the gigantic purple and red bug and took half of his DNA. Then, Void is reborn with Negative Energy containing half the DNA of King Galaspark, and thus Emperor Giga-Galasparko was born. After becoming reborn, Emperor Giga-Galasparko crossed through dimensions, and then it battled against my ancestor piloting the robotic chosen one. As my ancestor is about to finish the demon off, space lightning had struck the monster that it split into King Galaspark and Zero Two. Then, Zero Two reverted to Zero. Void exists in all dimensions and it has multiple fates to encounter. After all, I did some research about 'The Legend of the Astral Birth, Void'. There were multiple Galaga Legions in different dimensions containing multiple King Galaspark since I researched Galaga 88. At least the Galaga Legions are no longer threatening us. It is now just history all thanks to me defeating Emperor Giga-Galasparko."

Finally, in the forest, Liam introduces the magnificent treehouse to his friends. I become amazed by the glorious treehouse, even Warren and Danny. Liam's Treehouse is as great as a mansion, but it is on a tree. "Wow, Liam, I like your treehouse so far," I complimented in glee.

"Why thank you," he replied.

They enter the treehouse by taking the wooden elevator. It carries the gang to the front door of the treehouse. At the front door, Liam steps on the welcome mat to open the automatic sliding doors, which reveals a luxurious living room. The living room has an indoor hot tub, a plasma screen television, satellite tv, a reclining couch, a miniature fridge, some TV trays, a box of "Aw, Nuts" Cereal, a picture frame of Bill Buck the Great Horned Owl on top of the bookshelf containing Ace Savvy Comics (a masculine crime-fighting white rabbit along with One-Eyed Jack the Jack Rabbit, a masculine orange rabbit sidekick), and a Super Snap 95 Video Game Console attached to the tabletop charging stand plugged with the A/C Adapter & HDMI Combo plug, including wireless controllers.

"You have a Super Snap 95?!" I exclaimed in joyful surprise.

"I sure do, Neil," answered the Gray Squirrel.

"I have one too," agreed Danny the Beaver. "It is in my Beaver Dam House."

"Anyways, this reminds me of my Nintendo Switch," I stated. "What games do you have on your Snap, Liam?"

"I have Willy Wombat Kart Racing 20th Anniversary Spectacular feat. Bobby Fletcher, which is the best racing game in history, I have Seven Deadly Night Shifts at Spunk E. Pigeon's in three separate downloadable games of the trilogy, Total Turbo XXII, now the second-best racing game in the world, which is formerly number one, Total Trash Takedown, and a bunch of other things."

"That's a good library of games you have. By the way, Liam, is there such thing as Spunk E. Pigeon's in the Royal Woods Forest?"

Liam begins to chuckle as he heard my question. "Everyone knows that there is no such thing as Spunk E. Pigeons in the forest," he laughed. "It's just a silly urban myth. We only have Todd and Coppers'. After all, Todd and Coppers' is a fun and absolutely safe game and restaurant area for all ages."

"Todd and Coppers' reminds me of Dave and Busters," I said. "In fact, the latest kart racing game also reminds me of 'Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'. I want to play this game with you, me, and Zach."

"Sure, I can play this game with you and Zach. There are more rooms than just a living room at the treehouse."

Liam, Zach, and I play "Willy Wombat Kart Racing 20th Anniversary feat. Bobby Fletcher". Liam plays as Bobby Fletcher the Brown Raccoon on the go-kart, I play as the latest DLC Character of the game, Emperor Speedy the Ogre-like alien, the true fastest and most accomplished racer in the universe on the hoverbike, and Zach plays as Karbun Monoxide the Cockroach-like alien, the fastest racer in the universe, and the main antagonist of the game on the flying saucer.

After one race of Karbun Monoxide's home course, Moonbase Madness, Liam has won the game against me and Zach. "Good game, everyone," I said, as I have good sportsmanship.

"You did pretty good, Neil," added Rusty.

"Thanks, Rusty."

"Now let's move onto the next room of the treehouse," announced Liam, as he sets the Snap to sleep mode.

After a match of "Willy Wombat Kart Racing 20th Anniversary Spectacular feat. Bobby Fletcher", we all move onto the next room. We are now in the kitchen/buffet room. It has a massive diversity of food in every different cuisine along with a fancy formal dining room.

As I become very fascinated about this room, I say, "This room is so good that this is making me so hungry, and I want to make a sandwich of a bunch of things!"

I dash to the buffet area to gather a mountain of various foods and I build myself into a sandwich from bottom bun to top sesame seed bun. The sandwich between the sesame seed buns contained the following things I have added, a breaded boneless crispy fried chicken filet, a breaded boneless crispy fried fish filet, a teriyaki marinated burger patty, eggs, bacon, a fried chicken drumstick, a deep-fried turkey drumstick, some BBQ Pork Ribs, some Honey BBQ Chicken Wings, a slice of a supreme pizza, some tuna and salmon sushi rolls, a pork egg roll, a box of "Aw, Nuts" cereal containing the cereal inside the box, a slice of cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, red and white onions, some steak-cut french fries, ketchup, spaghetti with meatballs, a carton of strawberry milk, a carton of apple juice, a scoop of strawberry ice cream, a stalk of broccoli, a carrot, and a baked potato. Then I eat the whole sandwich in one big bite that I become big and round. I burp out the bones while I deflate back to my normal size.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to eat all that," I said, "but then I did!"

"Damn!" exclaimed Zach in astonishment and amusement, as everyone is surprised. "Neil can eat almost anything, well, except for rabbits, squirrels, beavers, and a few things."

"At least there is still more food for the guests," added Liam.

"After all, Neil the fox is a very friendly guest in the forest," commented Warren.

They now move onto the next room, an indoor swimming pool with a diving board and a water slide. "I can't believe you have a swimming pool, Liam!" exclaimed Warren in amusement.

"It has a diving board too!" squealed Danny in excitement.

The white rabbit then takes off its lavender polo shirt and goes to the diving board. "Cannonball!" hollered Warren, as he jumps high from the diving board and splashes onto the pool. "Come on, guys, the pool is perfect and feels nice."

Danny, Rusty, Liam, and I join the pool and swim together as Warren's friends remove their shirts. While we are swimming in the pool, Stella sits on a lawn chair drinking a glass of lemonade and wearing a pair of sunglasses. "No thanks, I'm good," she nicely rejected, "I don't want to get my dress all soaked, that's all. Nothing fancy."

"Suit yourself," replied Rusty.

About thirty minutes later, we all exit the pool and dry ourselves up with a towel. Warren and his friends put their clothes back on after they dry themselves up. Then, we move onto the next room, the arcade room. At the arcade room, it has a bunch of arcade games and pinball machines. Liam has his favorite pinball table in the room, which is the rarest pinball machine created by Gottlieb, Goin' Nuts.

"I don't believe it!" I shouted in glee. "You have a rare pinball table in the treehouse, Goin' Nuts. I want to play this pinball table with you, Liam!"

"You don't mind if I join you, Neil and Liam?" requested Stella.

"Sure, come join the fun with Goin' Nuts," agreed Liam.

Liam, Stella, and I play Goin' Nuts pinball while Danny and Warren play a Muscle Fish fighting arcade game. Zach and Rusty plays a game of air hockey together. "I love your treehouse throughout the tour, Liam," I gracefully complimented. "It is one of the best places I have ever been to."

"Why thank you, Neil," thanked Liam.

Finally, we all move onto the last room of the treehouse, the trampoline room. "This will be the last room of our treehouse visit," stated Liam. "Let's bounce!"

We all bounce on the trampoline's surface in the bouncy room. "I challenge you to a friendly game of acorn dodgeball," declared Liam, as he pulls out acorn-shaped softballs. "I understand that Warren and Danny don't like dodgeball, but these softballs are not as bad as the other ones, which are not softballs at school. Do you guys accept my challenge?"

"I accept, Liam," agreed Warren.

"Me too," added Danny.

"Whoever is the last one standing is the winner. If you catch the softballs, you should be safe. However, if you get hit by one, you're out."

As the game starts, Liam throws the acorn softballs to Warren, and as Warren is hit by a softball, it doesn't hurt that much. "That tickles," giggled Warren, as he is out.

One game of acorn dodgeball later, I am the last one standing because I have good reflexes and coordination. "And the winner is, Neil the Fox," announced Liam, as everyone cheered for me.

"Thank you, thank you," I thanked, as I take a bow, "you're too kind."

"This is way much better than the other dodgeball at school," compared Danny.

"I totally agree with you, guys," agreed Stella.

"There is a hidden room above the trampoline room," said Liam. "All it takes is a lot of bouncing."

We all bounce as high as possible to reach the secret room. Thanks to our high bouncing, we all reach and arrive at the boardwalk. At the boardwalk, we are at the top of the treehouse, which has a small boardwalk with fences and a telescope.

"We are at the top of the treehouse," said Liam. "Feel free to look around the forest through the telescope."

I look through the telescope, and I admire the beauty of the forest as I witness a waterfall, the breathtaking forest, and many more. "This treehouse is perfect," I complimented, "and the majestic views of nature are so beautiful."

"What's this button do?" inspected Zach, as he looks at it. "It says, SDR. Is it some sort of sound system?"

"No! Don't touch that!" gasped Liam in horror, as he knows that it is not a sound system like THX.

Unfortunately, the dorky dimwitted dweeb, Zach, has unintentionally pressed the button. As a result of pressing the button, the alarm has been set off as the self-destruct sequence has initiated. "Self-destruct sequence has been activated," announced the automated P.A. "Thirty seconds remaining."

The blaring alarm is louder than a fire alarm at school, and the alarm screeches as the self-destruct sequence initiates with a thirty-second timer. "Zach, what have you done?!" I yelled. "We are all going to die!"

"I'm too young to die!" panicked Danny, as he hyperventilates through a brown paper bag.

"I knew the self-destruct sequence I installed at the treehouse wasn't such a good idea," stated Liam.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't haven't pressed this button on the first place without even knowing," apologized Zach. "I'm sorry, Liam."

"No, it's my fault that I installed this in the treehouse. It was a bad idea."

With five seconds left, Warren and his friends are doomed in the treehouse. As the countdown hits zero, this whole treehouse thing turned out to be a daydream I just had. At the Loud House residence, Liam and Warren's other friends are at the front door.

"Sorry, Liam," I said, as I snapped myself out of the daydream. "I wasn't listening. Could you start over?"

"Like I said, would you like to come over to my treehouse?" asked Liam the Gray Squirrel.

"Sure, I can come with you."

After Liam goes over the treehouse with Warren, Danny, Zach, Stella, and Rusty, we all exit the Loud House residence. As we arrive at Liam's residence after a stroll in the forest, it is just an oak tree. "Here we are," announced Liam.

"Here we are, where?" I questioned.

"It's my house, Neil. We can hang out in the hollow tree."

Liam climbs onto the tree and enters into the hollow of the oak tree. As we all enter the hollow tree, it turned out to be a big disappointment for me. "That's it, that's the treehouse?" I questioned in disappointment. "It's just a hollow tree!"

"Yep," replied Liam.

Inside the hollow tree, it has an old color CRT TV, a TV Tray, an old am radio, a bag of acorns, etc. My head turns into a donkey's head, and I literally bray like a donkey after all the irony I have been through due to the daydream I just had.


	5. Football Crazed

In a nice afternoon, Warren is sitting inside his room playing a Muscle Fish platforming game on his portable gaming device. "Warren, honey," encouraged his mother, as she gives Warren some sports uniform, "why don't you go outside and get some exercise. It's a beautiful day outside, which is a perfect opportunity to play some sports. I suggest you play football."

Warren grudgingly accepts as he obtains a tan uniform shirt with shorts and a pair of white cleats. "But, mom," replied Warren, "you know I am not good at sports." 

"I know Warren. One way or another, you need to get some exercise."

At the living room, as Warren is about to go outside by taking the front door, Bailey drops by. "Hey, Warren," greeted Bailey, "what are you up to?"

"I am going to be getting some exercise by playing some football," said Warren.

"What are you talking about, Warren. Sports rule! You forgot that you have the ultimate weapon of all the family, me."

Bailey orders Warren to do twenty push-ups. As Warren attempts to do some push-ups, he only did two. She realizes that it is not going to be easy to train Warren. Outside of their house, Warren and Bailey are outside commencing their training routine. He hops while running through the tires, much to Bailey's surprise as she did not expect to breeze through this.

At the part where Warren has to kick the soccer ball into the net, Warren says, "Hold on a sec. That's not football, that's soccer."

"The way I play it is," stated Bailey.

"You should have told me and our mother that it is soccer in the first place, but forget it."

Warren aimlessly kicks the soccer ball onto the goal's post and then accidentally impacts onto the window of Mr. Grouse's burrow house. Mr. Grouse, the gray elderly badger, is a grouchy neighbor, similar to Mr. Digger from "The Fox and the Hound".

The gray elderly badger confiscates the soccer ball as it lands onto his property. "My yard, my property," grumbled Mr. Grouse the badger.

Then, in the forest, they are practicing on receiving and passing the soccer ball to each other. Suddenly, they stumble upon Hank and Hawk, the twin hawks. "If you two bunnies are done, we need this forest to practice," said Hawk.

"You're participating too?!" choked Warren, as he is frightened by Scarface's henchmen. "W-w-what team are you on?"

"We are the Hazelnut Forest Carnivores," the twin hawks said, as they are licking their beaks craving for some bunnies.

"What team are you on?" asked Hank.

"Our team is the Royal Woods Forest Rodents," replied Bailey. "You guys are lucky that I am not going to be on the team because I would have easily defeated you."

"Sure you would," said Hawk, as the bird ruffles Bailey's rabbit ears.

The next day, Warren and Bailey leave the house to go play a game of soccer while Bailey will be watching the game. At the soccer field, Warren becomes a player of the Royal Woods Forest Rodents against the Beaverton Acres Bees in a peewee soccer match. The opposing soccer players are beavers while the main team are rabbits, and the Rodent's uniforms are the same as Warren's. 

Throughout the soccer match, Warren's team has lost to the Bees as all of Warren's attempt to kick the soccer ball to the goal always backfires with scoring their net by mistake. As a result of the Rodents' loss, the male rabbit coach begins to break down and cry. 

"See, Bailey, I told you that I am not good at sports," said Warren, "even after all the training from you." 

"There are still plenty of games left throughout the season," reassured Bailey. "After all, we have our lucky rabbit's feet the whole time." 

"I think you're right, Bailey. I want to do some more training and become an all-star." 

The next day, before the next game starts, Warren does the same training routine with Bailey. After a montage of Warren becoming an expert at soccer, the season becomes autumn. As the autumn season starts, the leaves throughout the forest becomes yellow, red, and orange. "I can't believe we're doing great!" said Warren. "Only one more game to go." 

As the whole family, including me, appears before Warren goes to his last game, Warren's father says, "So, you thought you can get away with this." 

"I can explain, dad," stammered Warren. 

"Not telling your family that you are an all-star!" he said in a proud tone. "Everyone loves you so much that we are going to be watching the big game today." 

"You are as good as Cinderace using Pyro Ball," I said in glee. 

"Looks like our training paid off, Warren," added Bailey. 

The Loud Rabbit Family, and I, are at the big game while we are sitting at the bleachers. Warren's mind went blank as he realizes that he is competing against the Carnivores, led by Coach Scarface. The Carnivores are a team of multiple carnivorous hawks, including Hank and Hawk. These two hawks may be dimwits, but they sure are good at sports.

"You can't do this," mumbled Warren, as he is frightened about the Carnivores. "You can't do this." 

"Okay, rabbit coach," proposed Scarface the Red Fox, while smoking a cigar, "here is the deal of the game. If the Rodents team wins, we the Carnivores, including me, will not eat all the rabbit players of the team including Warren's sisters and the parents as well as winning the trophy for the bunnies. But, if we win, we will have a big feast of rabbits for dinner, and the Carnivores will win the trophy. Deal?" 

"You've got a deal," accepted the rabbit coach reluctantly. "Don't screw it up, Warren." 

"I hopefully won't let you down," shuddered Warren, as he is trying to play it cool. 

"Oh, P.S., if anyone forfeits the game, I will be eating the rabbits," added Scarface. "Don't blow it, Hank and Hawk!" 

The referee's whistle tweets as the big game starts. The big game against Scarface's team is like a cumulative test in school when Ms. DiMartino is around in the classroom with her attractive appearance, which is a reason why he flunked the test due to being infatuated, but it is a different tale. When Warren is a terrible soccer player against the Hazelnut Forest Carnivores, the Carnivores score a point due to Warren's vulnerability. However, with a little help from one of Warren's teammates, they scored a point for the Rodents.

With a minute left in the final game, the game is tied with 1-1. "Ever since my mind went blank, I am only good at hitting the goal post and accidentally scoring my net," complained Warren. 

Suddenly, Warren has a clever idea to outsmart the Carnivores. The smart steady sneaky rabbit kicks the soccer ball at the Rodents' goal post that it bounces and hurtles to the Carnivores' goal net. Finally, the Rodents won the game with two points while the Carnivores has one point. The Rodents' coach became exceedingly ecstatic that he explodes into a skeleton and hops around in overjoy, and he hops to the scoreboard that the scoreboard explodes.

Scarface is so angry that the cigar disintegrates from his heating rage. "Morons!" yelled Scarface, as he is quoting Carface's quote, "I'm surrounded by morons!"

The Rodents have been rewarded with a gold trophy. "I'm so proud of you Warren," smiled Warren's mother, as she is very happy for her son. "You got some exercise, and you also won the trophy for defending your title of becoming an all-star player."

"Thanks for all the help, Bailey," thanked Warren. "I couldn't haven't done it without you. I deserve a well-needed rest."


	6. Raccoons in da House

On a cold day in the autumn, the rabbits are shivering in the house. "Brrr," shivered Warren, as his teeth are chattering. "This place is cold. Can you please bring us some wood, so we can build a fireplace to keep the place warm?"

"Will do, Warren," I accepted.

I make my way to the front door and exit the hut. In the forest, as I exited the house, I begin to gather some wood as I pull out an axe. Then, I start to chop the tree down with an axe; meanwhile, the three gray raccoon hippies are suffering the cold day in the fall. Suddenly, the tree begins to tumble, much to the raccoons' fear that the two male raccoon hippies and one female raccoon hippie exits from the tree immediately.

As the tree is about to fall onto the left direction, I quickly avoid the tree by moving to the right, and I shout, "Tiiiiiimmm-"

The tree unexpectedly landed on me like a Tex Avery MGM Cartoon. "-ber..." I weakly said.

After I recover, I continue to commence my task. I use the axe to cut the tree into smaller pieces of log for the fireplace. Then, I return to the Loud Rabbits' House, which is their hut.

Much to the raccoon hippies' misfortune, they are now homeless. "Aw man," said the male gray raccoon hippie, "now where are we going to live now?"

"The hut is warm in here than the cold forest," suggested the other male raccoon hippie, as they are making their way to the hut.

Meanwhile, back with the bunnies, Neil is setting up the fireplace to keep the place warm and cozy. Finally, the fireplace is all set. The fireplace pops, crackles, sizzles, and whistles while burning the log as it is keeping the place warm. While they are minding their own business, the three raccoon hippies appear out of nowhere as they are near the fireplace to keep warm.

As Betty notices the three raccoon hippies, Betty shouts, "What are you homeless hippies doing here?! You're unwelcome guests in the house!"

"We are hanging out in this hut, and this place is very warm," said the female raccoon hippie.

"What are you talking about, Betty," commented Bohdi, the zen rabbit, "they're cool and groovy hipsters. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Just because you're zen, Bohdi, that doesn't mean you can make friends with those raccoons because they are nothing but trouble in the house. These raccoon hippies are homeless strangers, make messes in the house that they litter paisleys, and they are gluttons that they ate the food that is left in the kitchen. Plus, they are very filthy since they have been living in the trees for long."

Bernadette appears in the living room. "Hi, Betty," greeted Bernadette, "did I miss something?"

"May I borrow your megaphone, please," requested Betty.

"What do you need it for?"

"I will use this to get these strangers out of the house."

The big bossy bunny, Betty, borrows a megaphone from Bernadette. "Alright you hobos!" shouted Betty through the megaphone. "This is an eviction! You three raccoons are to leave this hut immediately!"

Betty then gives the megaphone back to Bernadette. Then, Bernadette walks away. Unfortunately, for Betty, the raccoon hippies refuse to leave as they are on strike. "Hell no, we won't go!" chanted the hippies.

"How do we get rid of those hippies, Betty?" I asked.

"I know!" suggested Bailey. "We should lure those raccoons out by playing with a foot-bag."

"Great idea," praised Betty.

Betty, Bailey, and I go outside and we are playing with a green, purple, and orange-colored foot-bag in front of the hut.

"Resist this temptation, dude," encouraged the female raccoon hippie.

"But we can't let that foot-bag hit the ground, man," added the male raccoon hippie, as the three of them are about to go outside.

"It's working," I praised.

The other male raccoon hippie quickly dashes out of the house and kicks the airborne foot-bag into the house, and they saved it from gravity that the three hippies are playing with the foot-bag inside.

"Dang it," groaned Betty in frustration, as we went back inside.

While the three raccoon hippies are playing with the foot-bag, the one male raccoon hippie unintentionally kicks the foot-bag to the fireplace. As it is flying to the fireplace, the foot-bag is as fast as a bullet. Sadly, for the hippies, the foot-bag gets burned by the fireplace.

"Aw, bummer," phrased the male raccoon hippie in misfortune.

"Well, I guess our foot-bag plan has backfired, hahahahahahaha!" guffawed Bebe, much to their siblings' annoyance from the pun. "Get it?"

"I have an idea," suggested Barbra the rabbit, "we should do a drum circle, where all hippies are required to participate in."

Betty, Bebe, Barbra, Bailey, Warren, and I are in a drum circle that we are playing with the drums after we went outside. As we are playing with the drums, Mr. Grouse the Badger pops out of the window of his burrow house. "Keep it down, rabbits!" complained Mr. Grouse. "I'm trying to soak in a nice warm bubble bath!"

Despite Mr. Grouse's demands to keep it down, we are still playing with the drums to remove those hippies in the house. I play with the drums faster than a Hawaiian drummer. Bebe, Barbra, Bailey, Warren, and I cannot keep up with the drums since our palms are hurting from slapping on the drums.

"Keep it up, everyone," encouraged Betty, while she quickly beats the drums. "It's working!"

Our plan is almost complete since the raccoon hippies are nearly out of the house three and a half feet away from the front door. Unfortunately, for Betty, she stopped playing the drums as her front paws are hurting her. "My paws!" cried Betty in pain. "My paws... I wish we have some more drummers..."

"Oooh!" hooted Bebe. "I got another drummer!"

Luckily, for Bebe, she pulls out a miniature rabbit drum machine toy. The drum machine toy resembles that to an Energizer Rabbit; unlike the Energizer Rabbit, it has white fur and it wears a pair of sunglasses. The drum itself is a basic drum that is colored red and white.

As it starts playing it, the hippies didn't like the sound of the drum machine. "Drum machines are not cool," disagreed the male raccoon hippie.

"Let's get back inside," said the other male raccoon hippie.

As a result of Bebe's foolish backup plan, the raccoon hippies retreat to the hut. "Bebe, you fool!" snapped Betty. "You should use the other sisters to fill in for the drum circle in the first place."

"Oh, sorry for being a dum-dum, hahahahahahaha!" chuckled Bebe. "Get it?"

Everyone else is back inside the house. Betty says, "The three raccoon hippies need to find a place that is warm since it is a cold day in the fall."

Suddenly, the rabbits and I have an idea to resolve their conflict. Later on, the raccoon hippies are in a nice warm bubble bath. "You know what," reprised the male raccoon hippie. "Those rabbits and the green fox weren't such bad folks after all."

"I agree with you," replied the female raccoon hippie.

Abruptly, as Mr. Grouse the Badger returns into the bathtub in his swimming trunks, he does not notice the hippies at first. Until a few seconds later, he spotted the raccoon hippies that Mr. Grouse's privacy has been disturbed. "Waaaaaaaaaah!" shrieked Mr. Grouse. "Hippies!"


	7. A Weekend at Aunt Ruth's

At the Loud Rabbits' parents' bedroom downstairs, they are packing their stuff into their suitcases as the two of them are getting themselves ready to have a nice weekend at the rainforest's luxury spa and resort. "It may have taken a decade and a half to save a lot of money into this jug," said Warren's Father in a proud and confident attitude, "but we finally paid it off."

Warren's Father is a white rabbit with a black nose that wears a light grass green-colored long sleeve polo shirt and wears a pair of tan pants. On the other hand, Warren's Mother has a pink nose and wears a red lipstick, a pink-colored short sleeve shirt, and a pair of dark pink pants. "I feel guilty about not taking the kids and the green fox with you and me," added Warren's Father, "do you think they will be okay?"

"Oh, they will be fine," replied Warren's Mother.

Meanwhile, at the bathroom upstairs, much to Warren and his twenty-five sisters' dismay while they were eavesdropping, they are going to be stuck in Aunt Ruth's for the weekend. "We will not be okay," whimpered Brooke. "This place has everything, and we are missing out all of it?!"

Brooke hyperventilates through a brown paper bag as she is worried about going to Aunt Ruth's Residence. "I never heard of Aunt Ruth before," I calmly commented.

However, Warren says, "A visit to our mom's aunt is complete torture! Aunt Ruth makes us look at a bunch of pictures of her cats, makes us eat gross foods, and forced to do special gross chores for me to do."

I shudder after Warren explains about visiting to Aunt Ruth's. Despite all this, Warren and his sisters, including me, begin to pack our bags and go to Aunt Ruth's Residence anyway while Warren's parents move onward to the rainforest's luxury spa and resort. We all exit the Loud Rabbit's hut as we venture forward to our paths.

As the gang arrives at Aunt Ruth's Hut while their parents are at the resort, their torture begins as we enter Aunt Ruth's House. Inside Aunt Ruth's House, this place is stinky as a skunk's residence. The lazy white rabbit is sitting on a purple couch all day. Aunt Ruth is an obese elderly white rabbit with an olive-green dress with sunflower prints on the dress. Somehow, she reminds me of Madame Broode, the leader of the Broodals.

I introduce myself to Aunt Ruth, but at first, she doesn't trust foxes in the house. "My name is Neil the Fox," I stated, "I am a non-rabbit eating fox. We are just here for a visit throughout the weekend."

"Good," Aunt Ruth sighed in relief. "Now let's take a look at a million pictures of my precious kittens."

First, Aunt Ruth makes everyone watch a slideshow of all the kittens she owns, much to Warren and his sister's boredom; however, I am interested in looking at these adorable kittens as the cats strangely like me. The cats are cuddling me, even the black cat. "Who loves Uncle Neil?" I said in a cute tone, as I pet the black cat.

The slideshow blinks as it changes the picture of the slideshow. It now depicts Mittens the Cat, lying on a bed at a hotel in Egypt. "Here's Mittens in Egypt," described Aunt Ruth, as she cuddles Mittens. "We were going to visit the pyramids, but Mittens hates the heat. Don't you, baby?"

Thirty minutes later, the slideshow has ended, and the rabbits are going to choke down some expired pudding. Surprisingly, they have Danimals Super Creamy Cherry Code Yogurt, but the yogurt is expired. "They have Danimals Yogurt?!" I exclaimed in astonishing surprise due to the early 2000s nostalgia.

"But, Neil," warned Blanch, "the yogurt is rotten."

"Oh, Blanch, no Danimals yogurt can truly be rotten."

Despite that, I begin to ingest the Danimals Yogurt, and then I get sick as I try to refrain from puking. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," I moaned as I got sick.

Eating some expired yogurt is grosser than eating a moldy burger. Suddenly, I begin to hallucinate that Madame Broode and Chain Chompkins appear out of nowhere in Aunt Ruth's Residence. Madame Broode is an obese female rabbit with hair alternating between turquoise and blue that curls at the ends, wearing a red dress and hat as well as a pearl necklace. She has a golden Chain Chomp on a leash with a red spiked collar and is wearing a pink hat with a red ribbon, known as Chain Chompkins, her pet.

Madame Broode says, "You have offended me, green fox boy. Comparing between me and Aunt Ruth is more insulting than offending a lady!"

While Warren and his sisters are forced to do chores for Aunt Ruth, such as scooping the litter box, Chain Chompkins spots multiple cats, including me. Suddenly, after Chain Chompkins noticed its spotted prey, it begins to growl. "Uh oh," I gulped in fear.

"Don't even think about it, Chain Chompkins," demanded Madame Broode.

Unfortunately, the big bad brutal Chain Chompkins barks wildly as it begins to chase me and the cats that the cats screech in horror. Chain Chompkins is as wild as the Old Chief chasing Tod, the fox cub, since Madame Broode's pet is chasing me, even the cats. The chase sequence is causing Chain Chompkins to wreak havoc in the house.

After the chase, Madame Broode scolds Chain Chompkins by smacking it with a newspaper. "Bad girl!" scolded Madame Broode, while Chain Chompkins whimpers.

As the place is trashed, Aunt Ruth kicks everyone out of her house, including me. "Get out and stay out you mangy fox!" yelled Aunt Ruth, as she shuts the door harshly.

"Well, our ordeal is cat-astrophic," chuckled Bebe, as everyone is annoyed with Bebe's puns, except for me.

Warren is relieved that he almost had to scrape Aunt Ruth's bunions. "You have done us a favor to get out of Aunt Ruth's," said Bernadette.

"I did what now?" I asked in confusion.

"We were not thinking about a way to get out of going to Aunt Ruth's since we were too busy on suffering our visit," explained Warren, "but you came up with a solution, Neil."

The twenty-six rabbits happily praised me for their freedom. Bella asks, "Where will we stay when our parents are away?"

"We should go back home because we are capable of taking care of the house when your parents are away," I suggested, as we are heading back home in the woods.


	8. Dimensional Hare

Warren the Rabbit and Danny the Beaver are looking for something to eat from the refrigerator. He grabs a jar of peanut butter from the fridge. As Warren begins to scarf down some peanut butter straight from the jar, Bernadette is disgusted by Warren's habit. "Eww, Warren," groaned Bernadette in disgust. "Show a little class."

Then, Bernadette walks away. Bebe drops by at the kitchen with her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Chimpy the wooden chimpanzee puppet. "That's all for sports, and now the weather," said Bebe as she speaks as Mr. Chimpy.

Warren, the male rabbit, belches in front of Bebe. "This just in from the national weather service," roasted Bebe as she speaks as Mr. Chimpy. "A disgusting dense fog advisory has been issued from disgusting Warren."

"My whole life is always like this," complained Warren. "Sometimes I wish that I want twenty-five brothers instead of sisters because every day is the same redundant routines when living with my sisters such as waiting a long line to go to the bathroom, forcing to make a good impression on someone, going to the forest's mall instead of places that I want to go to, and so on."

"I see your point," responded Danny, "but you're the only brother who is surrounded by twenty-five awesome sisters who look after you and they care about you."

While Danny and Warren are at the kitchen, Beatrice overhears Warren's wish as she begins to take notes onto her notepad. Later that night, Beatrice arrives at Warren's Bedroom. "I have been thinking about your wish, Warren," said Beatrice. "Ergo, I came here to grant your wish with this device."

Beatrice uses the dimensional wristwatch to open a portal to another dimension, and the vortex hums after the portal is opened by Beatrice. "Great lord!" exclaimed Warren in joyful surprise.

"Are we doing this, or I am sending Neil the fox to a dimension where he is a horrible goose?" asked Beatrice.

"Hell yeah! I'm totally in!" agreed Warren in joy.

"Remember, you only have twenty-four hours to return home or you will never come back."

"Got it," accepted Warren, as he equips the dimensional wristwatch onto his wrist.

"Good luck, Warren. I'm going to break the bad news to poor Neil."

Beatrice then pushes Warren to the portal after she gives him the dimensional wristwatch. At another dimension, at first, it looks the same as before in the hallway upstairs. However, as he sees twenty-five brothers, Warren becomes thrilled.

He sees the gender-bent counterparts of his twenty-five rabbit sisters. His brothers are Brandon (Bridget), Bo (Bella), Benji (Bodhi), Ben (Birdie), Bentley (Brandy), Bruce (Beatrice), Brent (Brenda), Bud (Beth), Benson (Betty), Brian (Bailey), Beck (Bertha), Brad (Beverly), Barney (Bernice), Baxter (Bippa), Buster (Bebe), Barry (Blair), Bucky (Beulah), Bernie (Brie), Bunson (Brooke), Bill (Blanch), Brock (Bernadette), Bob (Bethany), Blake (Barbra), Bart (Bianca), and Butch (Belinda).

Warren asks, "Are we going to the mall, Benson?"

Benson and the rest of the rabbit brothers burst out laughing. "You are too funny, Warren," guffawed Benson. "We are going to Tod and Copper's today."

They all exit the hut, and Benson locks the front door of the house by using the key, ensuring that the house is secure. One walk in the forest later, they arrive at Tod and Copper's. At the game and restaurant, Warren and his brothers dash to the Tod's Game Corner section of the building. "Last one there is a red fox," declared Brian, as they all ran.

"Hey," chuckled Warren. "Not if I make it here first."

The rabbits are at the game corner, and it looks like Bud is the last one to arrive because he is a sleepy rabbit who walks slowly.

"Looks like I'm the last one," yawned Bud.

Warren and Brian play a game of Willy Wombat Kart Racing 20th Anniversary Spectacular Arcade Edition.

Meanwhile, the rest of the brothers play a variety of different kinds of games in the arcade section such as Skee-Ball, Basketball, and a bunch of other things. After about a half-hour of fun, they all sit at the dining table at Copper's Bar and Grill section of the building as they begin to crave for some supreme pizza. "Lunch is served," said Bernie, as he places multiple pies of some supreme pizza.

They all scarf down some pizza for lunch and they are full after eating some for lunch. After lunch, they all exit Tod and Copper's after paying the check. As the rabbits return home to their hut, they all greet their parents, but the rabbit parents are wearing inverted clothes. "There's my bunny legions," greeted the rabbit mother. "How was your day?"

"It was awesome!" agreed Benson.

"I agree," added Barry.

"Pile on dad!" pointed Bucky. "Yeehaw!"

All twenty-six brothers pile on their father. "Say uncle!" guffawed Beck.

"Uncle..." wheezed the father rabbit. "Sometimes it would be nicer if we had twenty-six rabbit daughters in the first place."

That night, they all tuck themselves to bed. Warren goes to Brian, Bo, and Ben's bedroom since the four of them are going to share the same room. "We have to sleep in here?" questioned Warren.

"Where else would we sleep at," laughed Brian, "the linen closet?"

"Nighty night," replied Ben.

Warren then sleeps on the top bunk. He has twelve hours left on his wristwatch to return home. The next morning, Warren is the first rabbit to wake up, and he has to go to the restroom. "Sweet!" praised Warren, while hopping as he is holding it in. "There's no line in the bathroom!"

Unfortunately, as Warren enters the bathroom, he screams in horror and disgust. Their bathroom is a dirty gas station bathroom. Also, the dirty laundry is lingering in the bathroom too since the twenty-five brothers never do laundry.

Blake drops by in the bathroom as a result of waking him up. "You woke me up, Warren," yawned Blake. "What's the matter?"

"This place is a pigsty!" exclaimed Warren.

Blake agrees with Warren that they should clean up the mess. Suddenly, he does by shoving Warren's head onto the toilet and flushes his head. After a toiled-based prank, everyone is laughing at Warren that he has been humiliated. Brock then discovers a watch, which turned out to be Warren's dimensional wristwatch.

Warren wanted this device, so he can come back home. "Give it back to me!" demanded Warren.

"Finder's keepers, sucker," taunted Brock.

Warren's brothers are playing with the dimensional wristwatch like a game of hot potato as they are tossing it to each other. Without being noticed, Warren suddenly catches the watch onto his paws. With five seconds remaining, acting fast, Warren uses the dimensional wristwatch to open a portal to another dimension to go back home as soon as possible.

As Warren made it back home, he is finally glad that he has his bedroom back. However, his rabbit brothers arrive in the bedroom as they are strangely nice to him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Benson nicely.

Abruptly, Warren realizes that he is in the wrong dimension as he is Warra, a female counterpart of Warren. Warra is a gender-bent counterpart of Warren. Unlike Warren, Warra has a pink nose, wears a lavender polo shirt with a lavender skirt, and she has a lavender bowtie on her head.

The soft serene sincere sweet rabbit brothers ask if Warra is okay as they are nice to their sister. "Would like a glass of water, Warra?" asked Baxter.

Acting fast, Warra teleports to another dimension as soon as possible.

Finally, Warren is back to normal at his house, but the dimensional wristwatch is used up since it no longer works. "Well, at least I made it back home," sighed Warren in relief.

Warren then exits his bedroom. Without warning, in the hallway, he sees twelve fox brothers and thirteen fox sisters as feral rabbit-eating foxes, especially me (Neil the fox), Hank and Hawk the twin hawks, and Scarface. "Well well, look who's here for supper time," grinned Scarface.

Warren's fox siblings, including me, are staring at the white rabbit as they are drooling, licking their lips, and pulling out forks and knives. "I'm in the wrong dimension again!" screamed Warren in horror. "Get away from me you carnivores!"

Warren is at a hellish dimension where his siblings are rabbit-eating foxes, including me. "Get him!" I commanded, as I point my fork to Warren.

We all chase the white rabbit as we are fighting over food. As Warren bursts out of the front door, the sky is dark purple and the trees are dead, and the hut is surrounded by a pool of lava. "Aaah! I'm cornered!" cried Warren.

The fox siblings capture Warren as they are pulling poor Warren; we are fighting over a rabbit just like a game called tug of war.

Luckily, it turned out to be a dream that it is Warren's twenty-five rabbit sisters, and me, tugging his limbs to wake him up from his nightmare. "Wake up, Warren," whispered Beverly. "You're dreaming."

As Warren wakes up, Warren then sighs in relief. "I'm glad to have my sisters as rabbits rather than rabbit-eating foxes," said Warren, as the evil foxes are worse than having twenty-five rabbit brothers.

I begin to gag about the fact that I was in Warren's dream. "I can't eat a rabbit," I commented in disgust. "That's outrageously disgusting."

"Thank goodness Neil is a fox that never eats a rabbit," stated Warren.

"Yep, that's me, Neil the fox."


	9. Fleas Help Me

One cold harsh day during a snowy winter, Danny the Beaver, as the Junior Administrator of the Royal Woods Forest Elementary Schoolhouse located on a treetop, is at Principal Huggins the Boar's office as the principal is offering Danny a mission.

"Danny, your mission is to examine every kindergartener to see if they have some fleas," summarized Huggins. "It is a sacrifice that you're willing to make, but this job has to be done."

"I accept, sir," determined Danny. "I am going to get through this no matter what as a Junior Administrator by the power of perseverance and courage."

"That's the spirit, Danny!"

Danny, at the school infirmary, is assisting Nurse Patty the Barn Owl by checking all the young kindergartener forest animals to see if they have fleas. It takes twenty minutes to take care of all the kindergarteners for fleas. The last one to examine for fleas is Petey Wimple the Brown Raccoon. Danny uses a clean flea comb to get rid of the fleas that the raccoon has.

After taking care of the young raccoon, Danny gives Petey a lollipop as a treat on the way out. "You're all clear, Petey," said Danny.

"Thanks for assisting me, Danny," thanked Nurse Patty the Barn Owl.

"My pleasure, Nurse Patty," replied Danny.

After accomplishing the mangey mission, Danny slightly scratches his head as he exits the infirmary. At the end of the school day, Danny meets Warren in the hallway as they are going to exit the schoolhouse.

Suddenly, Danny begins to scratch as he is not noticing that he has been infested by the fleas from the mangey young brown raccoon. Warren asks, "Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," replied Danny nervously while scratching uncontrollably. "I only have an itchy skin condition from the dry cold air."

The white rabbit slowly walks away as the rabbit bids Danny farewell. "Okay, Danny..." said Warren. "I'll see you later."

In a snowy afternoon, Warren's rabbit sisters are outside playing at the snowy front yard. As Warren returns home, their sisters invite Warren to play some winter activities. "Come play with us, Warren," encouraged Bailey, as she holds a sled.

"I call shotgun!" phrased Warren, as he participates in the winter activities.

Warren then goes sledding with Bailey. Suddenly, while sledding on the snow, Warren begins to scratch; as a result of an itchy distraction, Warren then crashes to a tree. The snow falls over Warren after hitting a tree covered with snow. He laughs nervously while Bailey laughs like normal.

Bernadette teaches Warren how to ice skate like a pro at a frozen lake. Warren is incapable of balancing on his own rabbits' feet that he slips and falls. Bernadette helps Warren to get back up on his feet. Again, Warren then scratches his head with his feet like a dog that the rabbit falls again. He then slides onto the pile of snow. After getting up on the snowy floor, he then shakes his body to get the snow off.

Suddenly, Warren has a feeling that something is biting him. "There's something that's biting me," realized Warren, as he peeks through his left arm.

Warren discovers that a ravenous flea is biting the rabbit's skin. "Aaah!" shrieked Warren. "I realize I have been infested with fleas, which is the reason why Danny was scratching like crazy. Also, it is because Danny has been infested by one of the kindergarteners."

Later on, the Loud Rabbits are back inside the house to warm up while the fireplace is already set. Beatrice then examines Warren's fur by using a magnifying glass. "It appears that you have picked up some fleas at the schoolhouse," stated Beatrice. "Obviously, the most common causes of the fleas are young kindergarteners, wild non-anthropomorphic feral animals, the raccoon hippies, and so on."

Abruptly, the fleas jump high out of Warren's fur as a rocket launching to outer space. Then, they stealthily land onto Beatrice's fur. As the fleas bite Beatrice's flesh, she yelps in pain as she starts scratching.

"Additionally, the hungry fleas suck our blood for their nutrition" explained Beatrice.

The flea is a ravenous vampire as it is sucking the blood from the flesh. Much to Brooke's horror, she backs away from Beatrice. "Stay away from me you fleabag!" panicked Brooke. "I don't want to turn into a vampire!"

However, Bella says, "Brooke, calm down. There is no such thing as vampires, sadly."

Meanwhile, back with me, Neil the Fox, I walk back to the Loud Rabbits' hut. As I open the door and return, I ask, "What did I miss?"

As I see that the whole house is filled with rabbits that are wildly scratching from the flea infestation, I back away. "Nope nope nope nope nope!" I said. "Not going to be infested by the fleas. I will be right back, and I'm going to find a solution to this flea catastrophe."

"Fleas Help Me!" guffawed Bebe while she is scratching herself. "Get it? But seriously, help us!"

Back at the snowy forest, I walk to the pawn store in the middle of the Royal Woods Forest, Pat's Pawn and Prawn. I enter the pawn store to find something to kill all the fleas that are ravaging in the house. Suddenly, I smell something stinky at the pawn store; it is none other than the owner, Pat the Skunk. Pat the Skunk, the owner of Pat's Pawn and Prawn, is an anthropomorphic Striped Skunk that wears a red button-up shirt and some brown pants. He scarfs down some prawns straight from the bucket.

I pull out a clothespin to close my nose from the skunk's bad smell. "Where should I find a certain item to kill the fleas?" I ask.

"The Flea Be Gone spray is located at the toiletries aisle," located Pat.

I move myself to the toiletries aisle as I browse the bug sprays and such. At last, I have found a can of Flea Be Gone spray. This can of Flea Be Gone spray is a blue-colored spray can with a picture of a green cloud with the purple text that says its name.

After obtaining the spray, I dash to the register area where Pat the Skunk is managing the registration desk. "This can of Flea Be Gone spray costs ten dollars," calculated Pat.

As I give him ten dollars, I purchase the Flea Be Gone spray. "Pleasure doing business with you, green fox boy," thanked the skunk.

"You're welcome," I replied. "The Loud Rabbits are going to be so happy."

Afterwards, I exit the pawn store with the newly purchased Flea Be Gone spray. Finally, I return to the Loud Rabbits' residence after a long walk in the snowy forest. "Hey, everyone," I announced, "I found the cure from this flea infestation, and don't forget to hold your breaths."

I shake the can of Flea Be Gone spray that all twenty-six rabbits held their breaths. At last, I spray at all the rabbits with the Flea Be Gone spray. The Flea Be Gone spray hisses as it sprays at the Loud Rabbits to get rid of the fleas. Finally, the feeble fallen fleas fall onto the floor as they are dying from the Flea Be Gone spray. We can barely hear the fleas' small quiet screaming and choking from the Flea Be Gone spray. The dying fleas then exit the house and never come back.

As the spray cloud clears, they all cheer for me saving everyone from this infestation. "You're our hero," cheered Bernadette.

In return, Bianca paints a picture by using the oil painting on the canvas. "I'm capturing another moment in oils," said Bianca, as she is painting a picture.

She then finishes the painting. "I call it another story of a fearless non-rabbit eating fox slaying the infestation," described Bianca.

The painting Bianca has created depicts an image of me slaying a swarm of fleas in the formation of a European quadruped winged dragon. "I like your paintings, Bianca," I complimented. "You should hang your paintings at the museum someday."

"Aww, thanks," replied Bianca while she blushes.


	10. A Twitterpated Mini-Golf

One gentle day, it is the first day of the spring season. The unnamed male barn owl is sleeping in a hollow tree. His sleep has been disturbed due to the birds singing. The birds are singing in the forest on a lovely day during the spring.

The grouchy owl comes out of the hollow tree. "Hey! Hey!" ranted the grumpy barn owl. "Stop that racket! Shoo! Shoo!"

This grumpy old owl is grouchier than the Friend Owl. He is as cranky as Mr. Grouse the elderly gray badger. He startles the birds by hooting loudly; at first, it worked out as planned. "That'll teach them," yawned the owl, as he crawls back into the hollow tree to get some sleep.

Instead, it did not work out as expected as the birds continue to sing, much to the owl's frustration since the nocturnal bird has a hard time going back to sleep during the day. "Oh, what's the use," groaned the owl, as he made a facepalm.

Meanwhile, at the Loud Rabbits' hut, Belinda is looking forward to springtime, which is her favorite. "I love matchmaking," said Belinda. "This is the perfect time of the season."

I arrive back into the hut as I arrive in the living room and have obtained the mail. "Mail call," I announced, as I deliver the mail into the house.

As I open the fresh-scented letter, I read, "The Royal Woods Forest is celebrating the spring season by offering a discount at the 1000 Acre Mini-Golf Area."

Much to all the Loud Rabbits' excitement and anticipation of the event, Belinda says, "I hope Warren is paired with a very special someone."

Some of the rabbits, including me, will have to be in charge of the house while some of the rabbits and Warren will be going to the 1000 Acre Mini-Golf Area. Bebe, Betty, Bella, Belinda, Warren, and Bailey exit the house to go play mini-golf. "Have fun, folks," I said.

"We will," replied Warren.

At the 1000 Acre Mini-Golf Area, there are a bunch of couples in the place, which is the reason why it is busy today. "As the guru of matchmaking," assigned Belinda, "Bebe the Clown Rabbit is paired with Benny the Bunny, Betty is obviously paired with Bobby the hare, Warren is paired with Paige the White Rabbit, and Bella is paired with Rocky the American Badger."

"Of course I'm here to play sports and kick booty," boasted Bailey.

"It's not about winning that matters but taking part," stated Belinda. "We are here just to have fun and cherish the romantic memories."

"Whatever."

"Looks like Danny is not the only one who is crossing species," Warren said to himself, since Rocky the American Badger, which is Rusty's younger brother, is paired with Bella the Gloomy Rabbit.

Besides Warren and his sisters being paired with their loved ones, there are other couples in the mini-golf area such as Mrs. Johnson the Barn Own and Norm the Great Horned Owl Janitor, Coach Pacowski the Great Horned Owl and Nurse Patty the Barn Owl, and lastly Ms. DiMartino the Bunny and Hugh the hare. Hugh is a hare with light-gray fur and has a black nose. He wears a pink buttoned shirt, with a blue jacket tied around his neck, and light khakis. Ms. DiMartino is a rabbit with a pink nose and tan-brown fur. She wears golden hooped earrings, a pink buttoned shirt with a white collar with the sleeves rolled up, and a red skirt. Ms. DiMartino and Hugh are a perfect pair of rabbits like Thumper and Miss Bunny. She kisses the English hare on the cheek that the male rabbit starts thumping repeatedly with his foot.

Betty is happy to see Bobby again. "I'm so glad that you came all the way to the Royal Woods Forest since we are three forests apart from each other," fawned Betty in happiness.

Someday, Warren and Betty should visit Bobby's new home. Suddenly, the Big Kid Hare confronts Warren, thus forming a love triangle. "Hey, keep away from her, Lavender Shirt," warned the Big Kid Hare. "She's mine!"

"Well, I saw her first you hooligan," argued Warren.

"No, I saw her first before you even showed up."

"Boys!" shouted Paige, as she breaks up the fight. "It's a lovely day in the spring. We shouldn't be fighting."

The Big Kid Hare, Warren's unfriendly rival, is meaner than a hawk. Also, Warren's rivalry with the Big Kid Hare is like Ronno against Bambi, but it is a completely different story. "Oh yeah," declared the Big Kid Hare, "how about this. I challenge you to a game of mini-golf. The winner will get the girl."

"You're on!" accepted Warren.

The two male rabbits then start at the first hole while the girl is watching the game, ironically. At the first hole, it is simply just a straight green path to the hole. Before the Big Kid Hare starts his first shot, he begins to do some stretches and warm-ups.

Warren grows impatient while his rival is doing some warm-ups. "Can you just make your shot already?!" snapped Warren.

As the Big Kid Hare shoots the red golf ball with a putter, the golf ball almost got a hole in one that the ball rebounds back to the tee. "Nooo!" screamed the Big Kid Hare in frustration. "If you would have let me finished my warm-ups, none of this would have happened."

"Yes," bragged Warren, "now it's my turn."

Warren then makes his shot by hitting the blue golf ball with a putter that he scored a hole in one. "Haha!" taunted Warren. "Looks like I've got a hole in one all thanks to my lucky rabbit's feet."

While the meanie is annoyed by Warren, Paige, on the other hand, giggles after hearing Warren's pun. "You're so funny, Warren," she complimented.

"Aww, thanks," thanked Warren, as he blushes.

"Don't listen to him," scoffed the Big Kid Hare.

They move onto the next hole, which contains a hill and a windmill on top of the hill. "Watch and learn," demonstrated the Big Kid Hare.

He uses the back of the putter like a cue stick. Then, he shoots the ball with the back of the putter that the ball goes up to the hill and into the windmill. "And that's how it's done," said the cool dude.

Strangely, the windmill is not rotating. "That's weird," puzzled the Big Kid Hare, "why isn't it rotating?"

Unfortunately, for the Bid Kid Hare, the ball did not exit to the other side of the windmill that it rolls out of the entrance and back onto the tee, again. "Damn," grunted the hooligan. "It didn't work. That is totally unfair."

Now, it is Warren's turn to make his shot. While Warren places his golf ball onto the tee, the Big Kid Hare begins to make a distraction as he sneaks behind the white rabbit. "Surprise!" shouted the Big Kid Hare, as the white hare gets startled.

The big bunny bully startled Warren that the white hare accidentally makes his shot. As a result, the golf ball hits at the windmill, which causes Warren to waste his stroke. It then splashes into the water hazard. "Gotcha!" chuckled the Big Kid Hare.

"Hey, that's not funny," complained Warren. "You made my ball go into the water hazard."

Now, the mean rabbit takes his turn next. He makes his shot with enough force that his golf ball enters into the windmill all the way that the mill rotates; then, his golf ball properly exits the windmill from the back.

His golf ball then sinks into the hole, scoring him a birdie. "Ready to give up, Warren?" bragged the Big Kid Hare, as he is catching up.

"Never!" replied Warren

Warren skims through the water hazard to find his golf ball. As he received the golf ball from the water hazard, he places the ball back onto the course. He taps the ball with the putter to shoot it into the mill. Finally, for Warren, the mill rotates that the ball exits from the other side of the windmill.

However, the ball didn't make it to the hole. "Seriously?!" complained Warren, as he stomped his foot, which causes the ball to fall into the hole.

One 18-Hole game of mini-golf later, The Big Kid Hare won the game against Warren, much to Warren's tragic disappointment that his heart is broken. "Well, Warren," boasted the Big Kid Hare, "I guess it's game set and match. I get the girl, and you don't."

The Big Kid Hare finally won Paige; Paige is hesitant about the loving relationship with the cool and arrogant dude. "Come on, Paige," convinced the cool dude, "forget about the troubles and kiss."

"Uh, let's not spoil the moment," she replied hesitantly.

"Don't be shy, Paige."

She whacks The Big Kid Hare with a purse. As a result, Warren confronts The Big Kid Hare. "Hey you," demanded Warren. "Leave Paige alone!"

"Warren," Paige happily responded, "it's really you!"

The White Hare grabs the Big Kid Hare and morphs his rival into a ball. Warren says, "The mean hare with the leather jacket is the one who is being a jerk and a cheater at mini-golf."

He whacks the bully in the shape of a sphere with a putter that launches the hooligan out of sight. Paige giggles and kisses Warren on the cheek that he blushes in infatuation. "You're my hero who plays fair and never cheats at mini-golf," praised Paige. "All it matters is that we should have fun on mini golf and it's about taking part. Also, practice makes perfect."


	11. Visiting the Wonder Lakes Woods

The next morning, it is the second day of the spring season. Warren and Betty go out of the Loud House residence to take a long trek to the Wonder Lakes Woods, which is three forests apart from the Royal Woods Forest.

Betty and Warren are looking forward to seeing Bobby and Ronnie-Anne again. "Are you excited to see her again, Warren?" asked Betty.

"I will definitely have a blast with her," agreed Warren. "I am very fascinated about the scrumptious Casagrande cuisine."

"Good, I'm glad, and I can't wait to see my love bunny again."

After a long walk through three forests, they have arrived at the Wonder Lakes Woods. Suddenly, they have been ambushed by a pack of feral coyotes. "Aah!" shrieked Warren. "Not those beasts again!"

The two rabbits make a run for it while the coyotes chase the rabbits. Acting fast, they seek refuge to a burrow. They have lost the coyotes that the coyotes retreat.

Inside the burrow, they realize that they discover that they are inside the Casagrandes Burrow Apartment, much to Betty's happiness. "We made it!" cheered Betty.

Betty and Warren are currently on the first/ground floor of the burrow, which is next door to the bodega. After an ordeal regarding the coyote chase, they go downstairs to basement floor 2. At BF2, it contains the two doors, 2A and 2B. They enter the 2A door to visit the Casagrandes family.

Inside room 2A, a group of brown fur colored rabbits, the Casagrandes along with Ronnie-Anne the Hare and Bobby the Hare, welcome the two white rabbits once again. Ronnie-Anne the Hare is a female rabbit with brown fur; she has a pink nose and she wears a purple hoodie, light blue jean shorts, and a white tank top.

Ronnie-Anne the Hare gives Warren a welcome back punch on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Lame-O," greeted Ronnie-Anne.

"Ow," yelped Warren. "I'm glad to see you again, Ronnie-Anne. I'm famished from going onto a long walk to the Wonder Lakes Woods."

"Bobby!" fawned Betty, as she hugs the hare.

"Betty, welcome back," replied the hare.

"Oh my, you're hungry, Warren?" said Grandma Rosa the Hare, as she gives Warren a mountain of food for brunch on a plate. "A big rabbit has got to eat."

"Thanks," thanked Warren. "Your food is so divine."

Warren begins to eat a mountain of food for brunch. Later on, Warren became overfilled that he has a stomach ache. "Ugh," he moaned, "I don't feel so good."

"Not to worry," determined Rosa. "I have a home remedy to cure your sickness."

She licks her paw and then puts it into the white rabbit's bellybutton that he becomes cured. "Thank you for curing me," thanked Warren in relief.

"My pleasure, Warren," replied Rosa.

After brunch, CJ the Hare invites Warren to play pirates. "Want to play pirates?" requested CJ, as he wears a pirate's hat while holding a balloon sword.

"You're on," accepted Warren, as he equips himself with a pirate's hat and a balloon sword.

The two bunnies play together as they clash each other with their balloon swords. CJ's balloon sword is a squeaky mouse. Warren's balloon sword slips that he is unarmed. He surrenders to CJ before he pretends to walk the plank. They both laughed after they play together.

Ronnie-Anne invites Warren to go explore the acre itself while Bobby the Hare invites Betty to take a look at the bodega. The two pairs exit the 2A room. Bobby and Betty walk upstairs to go to the bodega; meanwhile, Ronnie-Anne and Warren exit the burrow to explore the wonders of the forest. "Remember, Warren," advised Ronnie-Anne. "Be aware of the pack of coyotes."

"Been there," recapped Warren. "The same goes for Betty, too."

Upon exiting the burrow apartment, the duo has unintentionally left the front door open as they forgot to lock the door before exiting the apartment. That gives the pack of coyotes a chance to attack as they slowly approach the door. The sinister stealthy sly pack of feral coyotes enter into the burrow apartment and go downstairs to the hallway.

Meanwhile, at the bodega, Bobby gives Betty a tour of how he runs the market. "I organize the dollar bills inside the cash register," explained the hard-working hare. "For good luck, I built a Betty shrine on the desk because I love you."

"You're such a great businessman," complimented Betty. "I love you too."

"Aw, thanks."

Back with Warren and Ronnie-Anne, they are exploring the forest as she gives the white hare a guided tour while walking. "Not only I dealt with coyotes before, but I also dealt with the notorious villain in history, Scarface," stated Warren.

"Who's Scarface?" asked Ronnie-Anne in confusion.

"Scarface is a red fox who has a scar on his face and is a smoker; also, he has two henchmen that can help him capture me and my sisters. The two minions are Hank and Hawk, the twin hawks. He and the hawks also have a soccer team once against my team. However, I won the game against the Carnivores."

Ronnie-Anne becomes aware of the villainous Scarface, but Scarface does not live at the Wonder Lakes Woods, not even Royal Woods Forest. "Their home habitat is somewhere at Hazelnut Forest," described the white hare.

"I'm glad to not have Scarface and his henchmen," added Ronnie-Anne. "Only coyotes."

"I am friends with a friendly non-rabbit eating green fox named Neil," said Warren.

At first, she is worried, but Warren says, "In fact, he is not Scarface's henchmen, and Neil is a good one."

Ronnie-Anne sighs in relief about the fact that Warren's friend is not evil. Warren and Ronnie-Anne glance towards a beautiful white, large water fountain in the forest. It also has sculptures of two doves around the top of the fountain. He tosses a coin into the fountain to make a wish. "I wish that Scarface, Hank and Hawk, and the coyotes are out of sight once and for all," wished Warren.

"I totally agree with your wish because I have been dealing with a pack of coyotes at the Wonder Lakes Woods," she replied. "These coyotes are trying to break into the burrow apartment every time they show up."

The two rabbits move onward to the next part of the tour. Warren and Ronnie-Anne take the lift to go to the treetop fort. The lift carries Warren and Ronnie-Anne like a pail filled with water from the well.

At the top of the treetop fort, the two rabbits glance the breathtaking view of the woods above. "Wow," admired Warren, "it's so elegant."

They also witness a beautiful waterfall at the Wonder Lakes Woods. The waterfall roars as the majestic view of the sight flow water throughout the lakes at the Wonder Lakes Woods. On the way out of this majestic tour, Warren and Ronnie-Anne take a complimentary souvenir photo together. After obtaining the two copies of the taken picture, they take the lift to go back down to the surface. The two rabbits walk back to the burrow apartment.

Upon returning to the apartment, before going inside, they discover the fact that they left the door open upon returning to the burrow apartment. "Aw, crap," realized Warren in shock. "We've left the door open, and the coyotes have snuck in!"

Acting fast, they quickly arrive back in room 2A. In horror, the Casagrandes are under attack by a vicious pack of coyotes. The burrow apartment room 2A is like a buffet as the coyotes are hunting the Casagrandes Hares. Suddenly, Ronnie-Anne has a wonderful idea to get rid of the coyotes raiding the apartment.

She whistles to give the coyotes their attention. As she pulls out a thick and juicy t-bone steak, she says, "Yo, coyotes! Come and get this steak since it is a healthier alternative to rabbits."

The feral coyotes follow the hare with the hoodie holding a steak. She lured the coyotes out of the apartment while still holding a steak. As the wild animals are out of the burrow, she tosses the steak like a frisbee that the coyotes chase the flying steak. Finally, she quickly enters back into the burrow and closes the door. Back inside 2A, the room is a mess; additionally, the rabbits had some minor damage.

"Thank you for saving our cottontails, Ronnie-Anne," thanked Warren and the Casagrandes.

As time passes, Betty and Warren are getting themselves ready to return to the Royal Woods Forest. "Smell ya later, Lame-O," said Ronnie-Anne, as she unanticipatedly hugged Warren.

"Bye Bobby," said Betty. "I hope I see you again next time."

And so, the two white rabbits hop along in the woods to return to their home at the Royal Woods Forest, which is three acres apart.


	12. Battle of the Bands & Cook-off Contest

At the Loud Rabbits' Hut, Barbara the Rabbit is doing a solo stage performance at the living room to me, Warren, and the rest of the sisters. As she finishes the solo performance, we all applaud Barbara. "That was a great performance, Barbara," I complimented. "You are as good as Barbara the Bat from 'Jam with the Band'."

Suddenly, Barbara the Bat appears out of nowhere. "What is that doppelgänger doing here?" asked Barbara the Rabbit. "That bat is a phony imposter."

"I'm not an imposter just because we both have the same name as each other!" hissed Barbara the Bat. "Oh yeah, I declare a rock band competition between two Barbaras. Whoever has the best votes for one of the rock bands will stay in the house while the loser will get the boot."

"You're on," accepted Barbara the Rabbit, "but I do not have any band members yet. Luckily, Sam Sharp and Chester Chunk are my band members."

The musical hare uses her smartphone just like Bridget does for Barbara to text an invitation to Sam and Chunk. Not only Chunk is the musical hare's roadie, but he also performs at his band too. Sam and Chunk arrive at the house by taking the front door. Barbara the Bat becomes impressed about the rabbit's band members as the rabbit's band members show up to the house by taking the front door. Sam Sharp is a female rabbit with blonde fur and has a pink nose. She has teal colored rabbit ears, and she wears a white short-sleeved shirt. Additionally, Sam wears a burgundy short skirt. Chester Chunk is a big Brown Raccoon with a big pierced nose. He wears a white tank top with a black vest with fringes. The Brown Raccoon also sports a purple checkered newsboy cap and a bracelet on each wrist. There is a purple tattoo with a heart and crossbones on both of his arms.

"Ok, here's what we will do," explained Barbara the Rabbit, "the three of us as a band must compete against Barbara the Bat and her band members. If we have the most votes, we will win the battle of the bands that the imposter will get the boot."

"We must perform a song that is so good that everyone will love it," suggested Sam.

"Your friend has got it all planned out, Sam," added Chunk.

"Oh, rats," said Barbara the Bat. "I forgot that I don't have any members with me. Well, I guess I will fly solo because the show must go on."

Bella, using her fortune-telling powers while utilizing the crystal ball while wearing the fortune-telling hat, foresees the future that Barbara the Bat will get the boot. "I can see the future where Barbara the Rabbit and her band members will make them a superstar," she said while waving the crystal ball.

At the beginning of the competition, Barbara the Bat goes first. Arrogantly, she performs an electric guitar solo for a few seconds. Barbara the Bat's electric guitar wails as she performs. Her guitar is so loud that shockwaves blast to me. I get sent flying from the shockwaves, and then I crash to the wall.

So far, throughout the competition, after her performance, it is off to a good start. "Ha!" bragged Barbara the Bat. "Top that, rabbit."

Now, it is the musical hare's turn to perform, with the aid of her band members. Barbara the Rabbit is the lead singer and guitarist, Sam Sharp the Rabbit is the pianist by using the electronic piano, and Chester Chunk the Brown Raccoon is a drummer by using the drum set. They perform a song called "Play it Loud". After they perform a two-and-a-half-minute song, we, the audience, begin to cheer for Barbara the Rabbit, which is Warren's sister.

Finally, Warren, his sisters (except for both Barbaras, Sam, and Chunk), and I then begin to vote who is better. We all have a unanimous vote for Barbara the Rabbit and her band. As a result, Barbara the Rabbit wins the competition. "Hooray!" we all cheered, except for Barbara the Bat.

I open the door as I am about to kick the imposter out. "Now kick her out, Neil," commanded Betty.

I threw her out of the house since she lost the competition. Barbara the Bat is a bean bag when she gets the boot. They all applauded for Barbara the Rabbit and her band members. "That was a fantastic performance we did," said Barbara the Rabbit.

"We all did very well as a team," replied Sam Sharp.

After a great performance, Sam and Chester exit the house as they bid Barbara the Rabbit farewell. "Whew," sighed Warren in relief. "All this band competition excitement has made me thirsty that I wanted a drink. Thank goodness my sister won."

That gave me an idea. "I declare a friendly cook-off competition with Brie," I said. "The cook-off competition is about taking part and having fun, especially trying out new things in culinary arts. In summary, the two contestants, which is me and Brie, will be making a delicious smoothie of any kind. Whoever has the best smoothie is the winner."

Before we start the cook-off, Brie and I enter the kitchen while everyone else is in the dining room. As we are about to start, we both sanitize the kitchen counters to practice good food safety and sanitation. After wiping down the counters, we now begin the competition.

Brie, the rabbit chef, makes herself a nutritious kelp smoothie by adding some vegetables and some kelp, the main ingredient. On the other hand, I am making myself a fruit smoothie by adding some strawberries, a half banana, some small sliced pineapples, slices of honey crisp apples, some red grapes, some slices of watermelon, a scoop of strawberry frozen yogurt, four ice cubes, and one cup of strawberry fruit juice.

And so, after preparing our smoothies, we blend our smoothies individually. The two blenders' motors stir the smoothies like two whirlpools. Finally, we pour the smoothies from the jugs onto our cups. Before I serve the fruit smoothie, I use a straw to commence a taste test for the smoothie. As I liked the smoothie, I discard the straw after commencing the taste test. The taste test is the one thing that Brie did not notice since she jumped to conclusions, or at least made a wild guess.

As we serve Warren the two smoothies onto the dining room table, he will decide who will have the best smoothie as he is going to try them. The first smoothie Warren tried is the kelp smoothie as he takes a sip. He didn't like the kelp smoothie at all that he spit the drink onto the table. "Yuck!" groaned Warren in disgust. "It tastes horrible."

Then, Warren takes a sip of the fruit smoothie. However, he liked the fruit smoothie I made. "Now that's much better," responded Warren, as he drinks the fruit smoothie. "The winner of the competition is Neil!"

At first, Brie is bummed that she lost. Neil says, "Remember, Brie, it is not about winning since it is about taking part in the competition and having fun. Also, it is about trying something new and learning from it."

Brie then accepts as she feels better. I offer Brie to try my fruit smoothie since there's still more in the jug. I pour the jug into a cup, and then I give it to her. As she takes a sip, she likes the fruit smoothie.

"I like your fruit smoothie, Neil," admitted Brie, as she is all better. "My kelp smoothie is not as good as your fruit smoothie."

"Thank you very much, Brie," I thanked. "In return for such gratitude, I will offer you to be my co-chef and learn from the master."

She greatly becomes cheered up and accepts the offer, so she can be as good as me. After all, throughout her life, Brie was training herself to be an expert chef in the house.


	13. April Fools, Jerk

On the night before April Fools, everyone is asleep in bed at the Loud Rabbits' residence. Suddenly, a mysterious crook sneaks into the house by taking the chimney. As he arrives at the living room, he slowly approaches the staircase while carefully not making any noise. He quietly arrives at the second story of the house, and then he slowly opens the door to Bebe and Barbara's bedroom with a few other roommates. The mysterious burglar mindlessly stares at the sleeping rabbits while drooling; he resists from temptation as he slaps himself upside in the face. He pulls out a box that says ACME Portable Hole. As he pulls out a portable hole from the box, he plants it onto the floor. While Bebe is fast asleep, a sinister shadow crawl above her. Without warning, the villain kidnaps Bebe the Clown Rabbit and takes her to the portable hole with him. Afterwards, the portable hole disappears as the crook drags Bebe into the hole.

Meanwhile, at the Forbidden Forest, which is somewhere around at Hazelnut Forest, the portable hole appears in the deep dark woods. Bebe and the anonymous villain emerges from the portable hole, and then the portable hole disappears.

The mysterious crook is known as The Joker. The Joker, which is Scarface in disguise, is a fox with green fur, presumably used the green fur dye. He also has a white face painting and a red clown nose, and he also has the same scar on his face. His alter ego wears a black and purple jester's outfit and hat. Also, he still has a cigar with him as usual.

Bebe sternly asks, "Who are you? And why have you dragged me here?"

"Let me introduce myself," he said. "I am The Joker, the father of all April Fools."

He pulls out a blue pinwheel as he is about to do something. The Joker hypnotizes Bebe by using a pinwheel. "You will obey to my command," said The Joker.

"Yes, master," she replied while being hypnotized.

"You, Bebe, will be my pranking apprentice all day on April Fools, which is only a few minutes before midnight. When Scarface comes to your house to collect the fresh meat, you will no longer be hypnotized. When the pinwheel stops, you will do as I say. Got it?"

"Yes, master prankster."

As The Joker stops the pinwheel, Bebe the Clown Rabbit becomes The Joker's insane apprentice. He pulls out another portable hole as he wishes Bebe good luck on her job. The Joker plants the portable hole onto the ground, and Bebe dives into the hole that she is sent back to the Loud Rabbits' Hut.

Meanwhile, back at home, Bebe emerges from a portable hole while everyone is still asleep. She stealthily sets up the dangerous pranks throughout the entire house. After setting up the pranks, Bebe carefully goes back to sleep to get some rest.

The next morning, which is at sunrise, the April Fools apocalypse begins. Bebe is sitting on the joker themed throne as she has a bucket of popcorn while looking at the monitors; she is monitoring the surveillance cameras that Beatrice has installed around the house since last year.

As Warren, in his bedroom, gets out of bed as he wakes up, he opens the door to exit his bedroom. Suddenly, a rope on the door is attached to the vacuum cleaner that is taped on the ceiling and its bag opens up to drop dust on Warren. "Oh no," realized Warren in horror, "Bebe is on the loose. It's April Fools Day! Take cover now!"

After triggering the vacuum dust prank, a boot contraption kicks Warren from behind and makes him fall down the stairs. Warren then lands into a sack.

Bella, at the living room, trips on a trigger rope that an electric razor shaves her hair and her bangs off. "My bangs!" cried Bella in shock. "These eyes are not meant to be seen. I can't go anywhere looking like that."

Bella, the gloomy rabbit, is a standard dark grey rabbit with a pink nose and wears a one-piece dress with black and white stripes. She now has her bangs, including the rest of her hair, shaved off due to Bebe's electric razor related prank. She has the same eyes as the rest of Warren's sisters. She is as gloomy as Eeyore.

While she covers her eyes, she aimlessly trips and falls into a white sack. Bella is the second rabbit to be captured in a sack while Warren was first. "Two rabbits down and twenty-three more to go!" she evilly chuckled while watching the monitors.

Meanwhile, Brandy the Rabbit glances towards a shiny golden diamond. "Oh, it's a shiny object," admired Brandy.

"No, don't do it," I warned. "It's a trap, remember? This reminds me of the Golden Super Emerald, but that is a different story."

Unfortunately, Brandy is distracted by the shiny object that she is about to grab the treasure. As a result, the ejector pad launches Brandy into the sack. I became horrified and betrayed that Bebe was behind this April Fools madness, and I also discovered that she is helping Scarface as I recognize the same sack from last time too.

Bernadette, acting fast, enters the basement by taking the basement door. Suddenly, she slips on a banana peel that she falls down the stairs. She lands onto a non-anthropomorphic spotted skunk that it broke her fall. The spotted skunk squeaks like a squeaky toy as it got squished by Bernadette.

Then, the skunk sprays at Bernadette, blinding her badly. "Aaaah!" screamed Bernadette in horror and disgust. "My eyes! It burns, and I smell horrible!"

While being blind, she falls into an ACME Portable Hole in the basement. The hole then disappears that the hole appears on the living room ceiling. Bernadette falls out of the hole from the ceiling and lands into the sack.

Meanwhile, at Beatrice's bedroom, the nerdy rabbit, without her glasses, aimlessly looks for her glasses. "Dang it, Bebe," complained Beatrice. "You took my glasses away from me, so you can easily prank me."

While looking for her glasses, she unintentionally presses a button that triggers a trap. A mechanical claw grabs Beatrice and carries her. Beatrice is a toy in a crane game. "I should have had laser eye surgery in the first place to see better without glasses," she said.

The claw then moves to the living room, and the claw drops the rabbit into the sack. "Looks like I won a prize from a crane game," bragged Bebe, as she evilly laughs about the bad pun.

As time passes by, the whole house is a complete mess that Bebe's twenty-five rabbit siblings are now stuffed into one sack. "And that's a wrap," guffawed Bebe, as she finishes up on tying the sack.

She hears a knock on the front door, and she pushes the sack nearby. The clown rabbit opens the door that Scarface has showed up. "Congratulations, Bebe," said Scarface while evilly grinning. "You have become the master of all pranksters, and you even helped me catch your siblings for my dinner."

Suddenly, she becomes free from the hypnosis. "You used me for butchery!" sobbed Bebe. "That was not a very nice thing to do to me. April Fools is about having fun on pulling pranks and not going too far."

"The Joker was me in disguise, Bebe. I'm the true master of torture!"

The fatally fiendish fox kidnaps Bebe last as he stuffs the last rabbit into a sack, and the sack swallows the twenty-sixth rabbit.

I confront to Scarface, and I say, "I overheard your plan, Scarface. You'll pay for this!"

In retaliation, I perform a spin dash at Scarface for all the things he did on that day. Then, I grab the Red Fox's tail followed by smashing the fox side to side. After performing the Spine Blaster, I spin Scarface and toss him to the wall. I dash to Scarface and use my continuous tail swipe attack against the crook.

Scarface presses his cigar onto my tail that it badly burns. "Ow!" I yelped. "Damn you, Scarface!"

I shove Scarface into the fireplace and snag the stogie from Scarface. Finally, I ignite the fireplace by using Scarface's cigar that Scarface is set on fire. I yell, "April Fools, Jerk!"

The villain jumps high out of the chimney while his tail is caught on fire. And so, Scarface runs all the way back home to the Forbidden Forest. After fighting against Scarface, I untie the sack and rescue the Loud Rabbits.

They all cheered for me, except for Bebe the sad clown rabbit. "Don't be sad, Bebe," I softly reassure. "You're not the villain, Scarface is the one to blame."

"Thank you for rescuing us again, Neil," thanked Bebe, as she gives me a big hug.


	14. Nabbit Appears

A few weeks later, it is Easter Sunday at the Loud Rabbits' residence. The Easter Bunny secretly enters the hut by taking the front door. The Easter Bunny is a standard orange rabbit with a black nose, and it has a white cottontail. He holds a yellow basket full of goodies and colored eggs. The Easter Bunny delivers the colored eggs and goodies, including chocolate treats like Reese's, by placing them in random locations throughout the house, except for the bedrooms. After delivering the goodies into the house, the Easter Bunny exits the house.

Meanwhile, at Warren's bedroom, he wakes up and looks at the calendar. He becomes happy as today is Easter Sunday. "Rise and shine, everyone," announced Warren. "Today is Easter Sunday!"

It is everyone's favorite holiday in the house because the Easter Bunny comes to the house to deliver gifts and goodies. As Warren arrives at the living room, he suddenly encounters Nabbit as he is holding a sack filled with the stolen Easter goodies. Nabbit is a purple rabbit with round eyes, long ears, and black limbs. He also wears a white handkerchief with a drawing of a large mouth with sharpened teeth, and he also wears orange shoes and white gloves. Nabbit carries a tan sack with an image of a Super Mushroom.

I recognize Nabbit as we spotted the thief. "Oh, the irony," I said. "Nabbit is usually my friend; however, in this story, which is in my dream, Nabbit is my enemy as a thief."

Warren pulls out his walkie talkie. "Danny, come in," said Warren. "It's Warren, and I need assistance to catch the thief stealing all the Easter goodies."

Danny arrives at the front door. "Danny McBride reporting for duty," introduced the big brown beaver.

Before Nabbit escapes the house by taking the front door, Danny quickly closes it and locks it. "There's no use of escaping, Nabbit," I said.

Danny and Warren combine their efforts, with a little help from me, as Darren McCloud plus Neil. The three of us chase the thief around the living room, kitchen, and upstairs. As Nabbit tries to go to the basement, the basement door is locked hermetically. Nabbit, acting fast, runs away from Darren McCloud plus Neil.

The purple rabbit is cornered near the fireplace as the thief has nowhere to run. "You're cornered now, Nabbit," commented Warren. "There's no use of escaping."

Nabbit is cornered that he has nowhere to go; suddenly, he backs up into the fireplace while not ignited. The thief escapes by blasting off out of the chimney like a rocket going into space. The chimney spits the purple rabbit out of the house. After exiting out of the chimney, Nabbit lands back onto the ground.

Warren hears a thud that the three of us exit the house to continue our pursuit against Nabbit. The clever conniving crook makes a run for it as the chase continues in the woods.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Brooke arrives at the living room along with the rest of the rabbit sisters as they just got out of bed. She starts to panic as she noticed that the goodies are stolen. "On no!" cried Brooke, as she hyperventilates in a brown paper bag. "We've been robbed!"

Beatrice says, "Warren teams up with Danny and Neil to catch the burglar, which is Nabbit, according to my tracking radar."

"Tracking chips, you didn't put that on us and Warren, except Neil and Danny, didn't you?" asked Betty suspiciously.

"Noooo...?" replied Beatrice wickedly while she grins.

Back with us, Darren McCloud plus Neil, the three of us continue to chase Nabbit in the woods. My spinning two tails are a rotary motor for the speedboat while I accelerate faster to try to catch Nabbit. On the other hand, Nabbit is faster than me, and Nabbit is as fast as a jackrabbit.

The purple rabbit then digs his sack and pulls out some Bob-Ombs. "Look out, guys," I warned. "He's got Bob-Ombs!"

Nabbit throws some Bob-Ombs towards us, and we avoid the explosive attacks. I use a spin jump and then perform a homing attack to hopefully slow down Nabbit.

Despite dealing damage to Nabbit, it is not good enough to slow Nabbit down. As Nabbit is about to throw some more Bob-Ombs to us, I say, "We should catch it and throw it back to Nabbit."

"Good idea," agreed Danny.

"I hope this works," hoped Warren.

Nabbit throws some more Bob-Ombs to me, Warren, and Danny. Luckily, we caught the Bob-Ombs; acting fast, we toss the bombs back to Nabbit to deal damage. Again, Nabbit still endured the damage dealt by the Bob-Ombs. The thief is so fast that Nabbit got away. We now end up getting lost in the woods because of that.

"Damn," I panted, "he got away, and now we're lost in the woods."

Luckily, for me, I have my Tool Gun with me. Unfortunately, I realize that I forgot to recharge my Tool Gun last night that the batteries died. "Well, it looks like we have to ride out the wilderness by the power of survival skills," I said. "I know it's not easy, but we have to do it no matter what it takes."


	15. Ride it Out

After Nabbit got away, we begin to roughen up the woods to survive. "We should build our own shelter," suggested Warren. "That way, there would be a place to camp out at."

"I have read the 'Three Little Pigs' before," I recapped, "so I suggest we build a house made of sticks."

"I hope that there's no Big Bad Wolf in the woods to blow our house away," hoped Danny. "However, coyotes are the worst-case scenario."

We work together on building a house made of sticks, and it turned out beautifully built that the house made of sticks is as good as a log cabin. "Thanks for the wonderful suggestion, Neil," praised Darren McCloud.

"Now, all we have to do is to find something to eat," I said.

I go near the river, and then I dive into the water to find some fish. Warren and Danny become at first worried about me because of the river's currents. Luckily, for me, I am a strong swimmer, and I catch a whole trout of tuna fish with my mouth like a grizzly bear. Then, I return to the campground and drop the fish onto the ground.

The fish keeps flopping while gasping for water. "You two build a fire as fast as possible while I hold the fish," I ordered.

Darren McCloud attempts to build a fireplace but no avail. Meanwhile, I lose my grip from the slippery fish that I begin to chase the flopping fish. "Warren, Danny, hurry up with that fireplace because the fish is close to the river," I said, while I chase the fish.

As the fish dives back to the river, the pesky trout blows a raspberry at me as it swims away. Much to my frustration, I kick the unfinished fireplace that it unknowingly ignites. At least the fireplace is all set, but I have to find another fish on the river again. I get a second wind as I dive back onto the river. While trying to catch another tuna, it is the same fish I caught in the first place. The tuna swims away from me as the chase begins.

It repeatedly slaps me on the face by using its tail fin. "Why you lousy little pest!" I growled.

I throw some rocks at the tuna; the fish avoids the rocks since it is a fast swimmer. Also, the fish whacks the thrown rocks back to me that the rocks hit me on the nose. After a brief chase sequence, the fish and I are close to the waterfall that the fish has been cornered. The waterfall roars as the fish and I are getting closer to the waterfall. Acting fast, I catch the tuna with my hands before we both fall into the waterfall. Then, I jump out of the river and fly with my two tails as I am flying back to the campground.

The fish freaks out because it is afraid of heights that it jumps out of my hands. "Not again!" I shouted in frustration.

Suddenly, the tuna fish unintentionally lands on a wooden stick, which is held by Warren, that the fish has been punctured alive. I finally arrive back to the campground, and as I see Warren holding a fish on a stick, I say, "Thank you for helping me catch the fish, Warren."

"You're welcome, Neil," replied Warren, "and thank you so much for starting the fireplace, Neil."

For dinner, the three of us eat some cooked tuna fresh from the campfire. "I worked real hard on catching this trout," I summarized. "That fish is hard to get rid of, but I did it."

"The fish you caught was delicious," complimented Danny.

"Thanks, Danny."

After a wonderful dinner, I toss the fishbone into the lake. The nocturnal piranhas devour the tuna fishbone at the river. All this hard work has tuckered the three of us out. Before going to bed at the house made of sticks, I splash at the fireplace by using the water from the river.

As the fire from the fireplace is extinguished, we all go to bed at the house made of sticks. Inside the bedroom, I say, "Good night, Warren and Danny. See you in the morning."

As we are asleep, the tides begin to rise that the rising water levels slowly carry the house made of sticks, which then causes the house to slowly fall apart into a disfigured raft made of sticks.

The next morning, as we wake up, at first, I peacefully say, "Ah, nothing like waking up in the-"

"Water!" exclaimed Danny, as we realize that we are on the lake heading towards the waterfall.

"Damn, I shouldn't haven't camped near the river."

Suddenly, Danny the Beaver got an idea. "That's a great idea, Neil," praised Danny.

Danny quickly jumps out of the disfigured raft, and then he creates a homemade beaver dam made of sticks. Beavers are very good at building their dams. The homemade beaver dam has stopped the currents that we all safely exit the river.

"Thanks for saving our lives, Danny," we thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank Neil for the idea," replied Danny.

We all walk into the woods after going through this aquatic ordeal. Suddenly, we hear some footsteps approaching in the woods, thinking that a wild animal is going to attack us. It turns out to be a non-anthropomorphic yellow rabbit running about. Much to our relief, we all begin to have a good laugh together.

While we are laughing our heads out, the bushes begin to rustle that something bad is coming out. Just then, a sneaky coyote slowly crawls out of the bushes.

Before it attacks us, the coyote huffs and puffs behind Warren, and drools above him. "Neil, stop drooling and breathing on me," he said.

"I wasn't doing anything about this, Warren, honest," I replied. "In fact, it was the coyote behind you."

Without warning, a feral coyote leaps towards us that we make a run for it again. As we are chased by a feral beast, we climb up a tree again. The vicious coyote howls as it is calling for assistance. More coyotes appear that there are five coyotes in one mean pack.

They start ramming the tree to knock us down again, and we are now surrounded by a pack of coyotes. "Here we go again," shuddered Warren in horror.

"I got this," I boasted.

I arrogantly perform a spin jump and then use a homing attack at the coyotes to deal damage. Now, the other five coyotes appear in the woods, making a total of ten coyotes. I perform a spin dash to tackle the ten coyotes. The coyotes are the bowling pins while I am the bowling ball. Upon collision with the coyotes, they are knocked out cold.

Warren and Danny praise me for my heroic actions. "Hooray for Neil the fox!" cheered Darren McCloud.

As the coyotes regain their consciousness, the whole pack runs away from me as always. Suddenly, it begins to rain, and I am thirsty from all this action. I begin to drink some water from the rain, and so does Warren and Danny.

The three of us are hungry too since we had not had some breakfast yet. "I'm hungry," said Danny.

"Me too," agreed Warren.

"I hope there's an apple tree in the woods," I commented.

The three of us spot an oak tree. We shake the tree to see if we can forge some apples. Instead, there is a beehive, and when there's a beehive, there's honey.

"We can always have some honey for breakfast," I suggested.

Unfortunately, the bees emerge from the fallen honey hive that the swarm begins to chase us. We all hide in a log that we lost the bees. As the coast is clear, we return to the beehive to forage some honey. For breakfast, we all eat some honey straight from the hive.

Abruptly, a feral grizzly bear appears in front of us eating some honey from the hive. The bear roars that it scares us away. "Run away!" I cried.

The big brown bear begins to guzzle some honey and some larvae straight from the hive. The swarm of bees returns to the beehive, and the swarm discovers that the hive is under attack that they retreat from the hungry grizzly bear. It eats the larvae from inside the hive, which is packed with protein for the bear. Then, the bear chases the swarm of cowardly bees that it is craving for some more protein.

Meanwhile, back with the three of us, we are lost in the woods for sure that we don't know where we are at. Warren notices the moss growing on the north side of the trees, and he says, "Tree mosses grow on the north side of the trees, which means that it can lead to civilization."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"My sister Beatrice."

"I don't know about this, Warren. You can't always trust tree mosses. But for you, sure."

We all follow the tree moss' directions that we are going back to civilization.

Suddenly, we arrive in a deep and dark scary forest. I read the sign that says "Welcome to the Forbidden Forest, Go Away".

We unexpectedly arrived at the Forbidden Forest, which is somewhere near Hazelnut Forest. At the Forbidden Forest, it is a deep dark forest with a murky lake and a swamp. This place is home to the notorious villain in the forest, Scarface. The forest is an endless night deep in the woods. It also has a casino called Scarface's Palace. Much to Warren's horror, he wanted to go home back to the Royal Woods Forest. I enter into the casino, Scarface's Palace, so I can find someone to ask for directions back home to the Royal Woods Forest.


	16. Lost Sisters Found

Warren and Danny become worried about me after I enter the casino. Suddenly, Warren hears a baby crying in the forest.

The White Hare recognizes the baby's familiar cry that he hasn't heard for over a year. "I remember this cry," recognized Warren. "There's something familiar about this, and it must have something to do with one of my sisters since last year. We must rescue the baby."

Darren McCloud then investigates and follows the sound of the wailing baby. The sound must have come from the storage area of the casino, which is located next to the back entrance of the casino.

The door to the storage area of the casino is locked with a padlock. "We must find a way to enter the storage room," said Warren.

"All I have with me is a paperclip," added Danny, as he pulls it out.

Suddenly, that gave Warren an idea to open the door. Warren forms the paperclip into a key and unlocks the padlock. As the padlock is removed that the door is unlocked, Darren McCloud enters the storage room of the casino. Inside the storage area of the casino, it is as dark as a bat's cave, so Danny flips the switch to turn on the lights.

The lights are barely lit that it is somewhat dim. Warren says, "Scarface needs to replace the light-bulb, or at least pay the electric bill."

There are so many boxes of junk and stuff all over the storage room. As they hear the baby's crying again, they are closer than ever to find the baby. They continue to follow the baby's crying in the storage area. As they are closer, it is a brown sack.

Warren unties the sack that the baby reveals to be Warren's lost baby sister, Baby Cottontail. Baby Cottontail is a baby white rabbit with a pink nose. The infant wears a lavender dress with a lavender collar, and she wears a white diaper. She also has a noticeable tuft of hair, much like Brandy, one of Warren's sisters. Another sister, Bugsy, the lost tomboyish sister, is in the sack too. Therefore, two lost sisters were in the sack are now found. Bugsy the Rabbit is a female white rabbit with a pink nose, much like Warren's sisters. The tomboyish rabbit wears a red baseball cap backward with a small square hole and a murky green t-shirt under her dark blue overalls.

They haven't met each other for over a year. "Bugsy, Baby Cottontail," said Warren in glee, "I have found you, and I really miss you so much."

"Warren, I missed you too," replied Bugsy in happiness.

Ironically, Bugsy is a boy's name for a tomboyish sister who likes to play in the mud back in the day and eat some worms. She sees the earthworms crawl out of the ground in the storage area that Bugsy the Rabbit begins to eat some, much to Warren's disgust. Bugsy slurps the worms like some spaghetti. It is also one of the survival things to stay alive for her.

Warren is so glad to see the two lost sisters again, and he misses them so much, despite Bugsy's gross antics, because they are family. "That's my sister," smiled Warren.

Bugsy also discovers that there is a bucket of some fried chicken. "All this deprivation from food made me feel famished," she said, as she grabs a drumstick and begins to eat some while holding some worms in her mouth.

The rabbit loves the combination flavors of the worms and the chicken. Warren discovers a box of refurbished Tool Guns that are fully charged. Cunningly, he unboxes the box and pulls out a Tool Gun as he powers it up. The refurbished Tool Gun hums as it powers up. Warren spawns a baby bottle filled with milk from the Tool Gun.

Baby Cottontail hasn't had anything to eat or drink, which is the reason why she was crying, along with the fact that she was alone with Bugsy with no one to raise her or them. "Here you go, Baby Cottontail," said Warren, as he gives the bottle to Baby Cottontail that she begins to drink the milk from the baby bottle. "It's just what you needed."

This made the infant feel comfortable and happy as she drinks it. "By the way, Bugsy, how did you and Baby Cottontail get here?" asked Warren.

"Let me explain everything, Warren," recapped Bugsy. "It all started last year, where you and our sisters are at camp in the middle of the woods near the Forbidden Forest. As I, Bugsy, was tasked to find some food in the forest, I tag along with Baby Cottontail. One day, while we are searching for food in the middle of the forest, the two of us were suddenly kidnapped by a red fox with a cigar. Scarface, is what's his name, has two rabbits down and twenty-six more to go for suppertime. Then, he stores us, in a brown sack, into the storage room of the casino to save it for later until he has kidnapped the rest of the twenty-six rabbits. One year later, that is when you, Warren and Danny, have reunited with me along with Baby Cottontail. Thank you for rescuing me and Cottontail, Warren and Danny."

"You're welcome," replied Darren McCloud.

"Anyways, how did you two end up here?"

"Since yesterday, which is Easter Sunday, back in the Royal Woods Forest," explained Warren, "the Easter Bunny came to our house to deliver the colored eggs and goodies to our house. It was originally going to be a great day since Easter is our favorite holiday. However, Nabbit broke into our house as the thief stole our Easter goodies. Danny, Neil the Fox, and I did our best to chase him around the house, and then the forest.

"Who's Neil the Fox?" asked Bugsy suspiciously. "Is he a friend of Scarface, Warren?"

"Actually, Neil the Fox is a friendly non-rabbit eating fox, a good friend of ours. As I was saying, the three of us teamed up to chase Nabbit as we attempt to get the stuff back. Unfortunately, for us, Nabbit got away that we are lost in the woods. In the woods, we were doing great on roughing it in the woods such as building a shelter, campfire, and foraging some food. We make a great team of three in the wilderness. While we were sleeping in our shelter, we realize that it was a bad idea to camp out near the river that the river drags our shelter that causes our shelter to form into a disfigured raft. The next morning, which is today, we were about to fall into the waterfall. Luckily, Danny uses the debris from the shelter to build a dam to get us out of the river. Then, we were attacked by a pack of coyotes, and then Neil saved us as he defeated the monsters. Afterwards, we forage some honey from the hive, and then we are attacked by a swarm of bees, followed by a bear. While we were mindlessly running in the woods, I follow the tree moss' path that leads us to here. And finally, that is the part where I arrive in the storage room and rescued you two."

"Whoa, that is a long story indeed. Where is Neil the Fox?"

"He went into the casino, so he can ask someone for directions to go back home," replied Danny.

Bugsy gasped in horror as she discovered that I enter into the casino.

Meanwhile, back with me, I am inside the casino. The place is filled with smoke from the smokers that I wheeze and gag. They are also a bunch of alcoholics at the casino too.

"Excuse me," I asked the manager, "can you give me directions to the Royal Woods Forest?"

Suddenly, the manager is Scarface, the villain in the forest. I am intimidated as I recognized the Red Fox, and I also noticed the tail is wrapped in bandages.

Scarface chokes me, and says, "Don't even talk about the incident regarding my tail, and I refuse to tell you the directions back home."

"Please, Scarface!" I begged while I wheeze. "Please stop choking me if you tell me the directions."

Scarface stops choking me, and then he makes a deal with me. "Okay then," offered the Red Fox, "here is the deal. I will offer a ticket back home if you win one of the casino games. However, if you lose, you will be forced to kidnap Warren and his sisters and bring it to me. Additionally, if you refuse to accept the bet or resign from the bet, you, Neil the Fox, will perish, and I will ignite the woods and spark a wildfire to cook Warren and his sisters, which will also spread the fire across the different acres such as the Wonder Lakes Woods, Hazelnut Forest, and so on. Not only I will cook the rabbits, but I will also cook other animals too, regretfully Hank and Hawk. However, it is for the best because the two hawks are imbeciles. This will be the greatest barbecue all you can eat buffet of all time if you refuse to accept the bet or resign from the bet. Interestingly, last year, I have kidnapped Warren's extra two sisters, Bugsy and Baby Cottontail."

"Warren has two extra sisters!?" I exclaimed in a shocking surprise. "Warren has Lana Loud's Rabbit Counterpart and Lily Loud's Rabbit Counterpart."

"Quiet, Neil!" growled Scarface. "Don't even think about breaking the fourth wall again, so we can get on with the bet."

"You're no fun at all, and you like to capture the bunnies for your dinner."

"Now, do we have a deal, Neil?"

I have a choice between life or death regarding the bet. Reluctantly, I accept the dark, dangerous death-related bet, and I say, "You're on."

Scarface offers me a different selection of games to play to start the bet. "Scarface, I want to play a game of Blackjack," I requested.

After I select my game, Scarface joins the game as he makes an intimidating grin while he puffs with his cigar. As the two of us sit at the table, the dealer, which is Pat the Skunk from Pat's Pawn and Prawn, begins to shuffle the playing cards. Pat the Skunk is a cake mixer when shuffling the playing cards.

I shockingly recognize the striped skunk from the pawn store back in the Royal Woods Forest, and I beg, "Pat, you have to help me! Please tell me the directions back to the Royal Woods Forest."

"I would love to, but I made a deal with Scarface about the bet," said Pat the Skunk. "I must be the card dealer of his casino. Otherwise, the Red Fox would create a wildfire."

I realize what I have done regarding making a poor choice. After Pat the Skunk is done shuffling the cards, he begins to deal with the cards to me and Scarface. Each player starts with 100 poker chips. Now, I have no other option but to gamble since there is no turning back. If I haven't stumbled upon into the casino, none of this would have happened. Then, we begin to ante up the poker chips as the game starts.

Meanwhile, back with Warren's twenty-five sisters. They are at a lush forest with the clear river where Warren and Danny have camped out at. Beatrice uses the tracking device to follow the footprints of the rabbit. They follow the path to find Warren and Danny. Suddenly, when they encounter a bear eating some honey from the hive, they quietly sneak out of the bear's territory. After getting out of its territory, the female bunnies continue their search for Warren.

Beatrice notices the moss growing on the north side of the trees. "We are closer than ever to finding Warren," analyzed Beatrice.

As they follow the tree moss' path, they arrive at the Forbidden Forest. Brooke reads the sign, and she does not like the place so far. "Suspiciously, Warren must have accidentally arrived at this unwelcome place since the White Hare and the Brown Beaver were lost in the woods ever since Nabbit got away," calculated Beatrice.

Although, they are closer to finding Warren. It appears that Warren is at the storage area of the casino according to the radar system. As the sisters enter the storage area of the casino, they happily reunite with Warren, along with Bugsy and Baby Cottontail.

Bernadette gives Bugsy a great big hug. "Bugsy!" sobbed Bernadette in joy. "I missed you so much!"

They all happily reunite with each other as they all give a group hug. All twenty-eight rabbits, along with Danny the Beaver, now exit the storage area of the casino after a happy reunion. "Now let's all go home," said Warren.

Curiously, Beatrice asks, "Where did Neil the Fox go?"

"Funny story, well not really," gulped Warren. "Neil went inside the casino, so he can ask someone for directions to go back home."

All twenty-seven sisters gasp in horror that I shouldn't haven't entered into the casino. "He did what?!" exclaimed Brooke in horror. "Neil has fallen into a bad crowd, and I'm worried that Neil would be working for Scarface!"


	17. Forest Fires are No Joke

Meanwhile, back with me, Scarface and I are at the casino paying up our poker chips. Now the game has started. Scarface goes first, and he performs a thing called counting cards. On the other hand, I play the game normally.

One game of Blackjack later, Scarface wins the game. "You cheated, Scarface," I complained, "so you can easily win the bet!"

"I am an expert at Blackjack," stated Scarface, as he counters the argument.

"Yeah, you're good. Good at cheating the game!"

"I demand you to kidnap the rabbits for me or I will kill you, followed by me sparking a wildfire."

Reluctantly, I exit the casino as I carry an empty white sack while Scarface follows me as the Red Fox licks his lips with an evil grin. Outside of the casino, I am with Scarface as we confront all twenty-eight rabbits, including the beaver. "Neil lost to me," bragged the Red Fox, "and I made a deal with him. Now, you must capture all the rabbits, including the beaver for my dinner."

Warren and Danny felt betrayed about me working for Scarface. Also, Warren's sisters, including Bugsy, Baby Cottontail, Danny the Beaver, and Warren loses their trust to me because of that, even after all I did.

Finally, I begin to take a stand to Scarface. "No!" I disobeyed. "These are my friends. I am a non-rabbit eating fox throughout my entire life, and I will never join you, Scarface. I have my own rights and things to do, and I can do whatever I want. You have no control over poor little me and force me to hunt down the rabbits. I love the rabbits and the beaver as friends. And I am sorry for making a poor choice, guys. Please forgive me."

After a heartwarming speech, they are all teared up about my speech, except for Scarface, knowing that I resigned from the bet. "That was a beautiful speech," said Bernadette, as she sheds a tear.

Unfortunately, Scarface says, "Well, looks like you have resigned from the bet and you are getting away with the rabbits. I guess I have no choice but to kill all of you, including everyone in all the acres around it. It's time to spark a wildfire!"

"What?!" shrieked Brooke in horror.

They all glared at me, except for Scarface. Scarface presses his cigar onto the grass to spark the wildfire, and it started with one small flame. A flame of orange-red fire begins to expand overtime that the Red Fox cackles wickedly.

He then equips himself with a purple jetpack with a black tip on the top. "So long, sucker!" cackled Scarface. "See you at dinner in hell, Neil the Fox!"

Scarface is a space shuttle as he evacuates the forest with a jetpack. The flames from the jetpack also rapidly increased the speed of the wildfire's growth, and the wildfire Scarface has ignited is hot as the sun.

"This is all your fault, Neil!" blamed Betty. "If you haven't gone into the casino in the first place, none of this wildfire catastrophe would have happened!"

Acting fast, they all made a run from me and the wildfire. "Come back, guys!" I begged as I followed them. "I'm innocent I tell you!"

As I tried to talk to them, they all refuse to talk to me that they are quiet as a group of mimes now that they hate me again like earlier when I have first seen Warren's sisters.

Meanwhile, the wildfire then spreads throughout many different acres such as Hazelnut Forest, Wonder Lakes Woods, the Royal Woods Forest, and beyond; the fire roars as the wildfire widely and rapidly spreads.

As we all are trying to escape the wildfire, we are unfortunately cornered by the flames. And so, nobody is safe from this ultimate wildfire ordeal. "I learned a very important life lesson," stated Brooke. "Never trust a fox, especially Neil the Fox!"

"I learned my lesson too," I added. "I should never deal with the devil, which is Scarface."

"Neil, why?!" cried Warren. "Why did you set the forests on fire?!

"It's not my fault. Sure, blame it on Scarface!"

They still don't trust me, even though they ironically believe in me. "Why didn't you just write your fanfiction in the first place?!" panicked Warren. "STOP WASTING TIME!"


	18. A Wonderful Idea

I wake up at the desk in my bedroom, which is at my house in Emerald Town. As I am awake, I realize that this whole story I experienced turned out to be a dream I just had. "You were asleep for about thirty minutes," said Courtney.

"To me, it felt like I slept for six months," I replied, "and it felt like I died."

At first, I become worried about what to write regarding my upcoming fanfiction from the beginning to the end of the story. Suddenly, my brain just hatched a wonderful idea. "I got it!" I exclaimed in determination filled with joy.

I begin to write a story by typing it with my laptop, which started as an author experiencing Artist's Block when trying to write "The White Hare Meets the Green Fox". The author is me, Neil the Fox, which is a great start so far.

"The story started with an author experiencing Artist's Block," I summarized, while I type the keys. "Eventually, the author's wife, which is you, Courtney, helpfully gives him a piece of advice. He must do some research, and the author takes this wonderful advice. Then, the author begins to fall asleep due to the endless hours of research regarding the story without a break. I end up in the Royal Woods Forest; thus, the White Hare then meets the Green Fox, me. Also, I, the friendly green fox, then met a beaver named Danny, the White Hare's BFF. I defend my friends from the ravenous coyote by attacking the beast. Then, Warren and Danny the Beaver become friends with me."

Courtney enthusiastically asks, "What happened next, Neil?"

I continue to type the words as fast as a typewriter while I am writing the story in a breeze. "I'm glad you've asked, honey," I happily replied. "Warren then introduces me to the White Hare's twenty-five sisters. At first, they do not trust me as they keep throwing me out of the house. However, the villains, Scarface the Red Fox, which is the main antagonist, along with Hank and Hawk, Scarface's henchmen, breaks into the Loud Rabbits' Hut."

"Who's Scarface?"

"Scarface is an evil Red Fox who wears a dark purple polo shirt, a black tie, and a black coat. Like most foxes, he has one tail. He also has a scar on his right eye, and he usually has his cigar with him. In general, his eye colors are purple."

Courtney shudders a bit as I described Scarface's intimidating appearance. "Thank goodness that was just a dream you had," she said.

"As I was saying, I then take action against the hooligans that I battle against them. After defeating them, I, Neil the Fox, set Warren and Danny, along with Warren's sisters, free from the sack. I become rewarded as a welcome guest to the house."

"What else has happened in your dream, Neil?"

"I may be absent on some of the chapters, but it's worth a shot. Warren and his friends, Danny the Beaver, Zach the American Bullfrog, Rusty Spokes the American Badger, Stella the Rabbit, and I are invited to Liam's Treehouse. At first, I thought the treehouse is going to be a paradise filled with so many things. However, the treehouse revealed to be a hollow tree, much to my disappointment."

Courtney giggles about the expectation vs. reality about Liam's Treehouse. "You're so funny, Neil," she complimented.

"Thank you," I replied, while I am continuously typing the story. "Anyways, the seasons change as the story progresses since I researched Bambi and a bunch of other movies, books, and more. In the fall, Warren was forced to play sports, which is football, because his mother wanted Warren to get some exercise. Ironically, it turned out to be soccer, but it is the way Bailey plays, which is Warren's sporty sister. Warren competes in a soccer match between his team, the Rodents, and Scarface's team, the Carnivores. Luckily, Warren's team won the match against Scarface's team, much to the Red Fox's frustration. Later on, on a cold day in the Autumn, the three gray raccoon hippies become unwelcome guests as they broke into the house as I load the wood from their tree into the Loud Rabbit's House. Betty, Warren, and I, along with some of his sisters, try to figure out how to get rid of those raccoon hippies. After a couple of useless attempts to get them out, we had an idea to get them out since they like to find a place that is something warm. Meanwhile, the raccoon hippies are in Mr. Grouse the elderly Gray Badger's warm bathtub. Mr. Grouse is Warren's neighbor as the old badger lives in a burrow house next door, which he reminds me of Mr. Digger for 'The Fox and the Hound'. His privacy has been disturbed that he shrieked in horror as the hippies are in the bathtub."

That made Courtney laugh because of the funny moments in my fanfiction I am writing so far. "You are so funny, Neil," she complimented again. "I like your story so far."

"Thank you very much," I replied, as I continue to write the fanfiction. "The Loud Rabbits, including me, had to go to Aunt Ruth's for the weekend since Warren's parents are at the rainforest's luxury spa and resort. At Aunt Ruth's house, I ate some expired Danimals yogurt that I ended up getting sick."

"Aw man, that's gross."

"It's not my fault. There was nothing to eat but that. Anyways, Madame Broode and Chain Chompkins appear out of nowhere as a hallucination for eating the expired yogurt. Chain Chompkins then chases me, alongside chasing Aunt Ruth's kittens, that it trashed the house. The obese rabbit, Aunt Ruth, then kicks everyone out of the house after Madame Broode and Chain Chompkins disappear. Strangely, the rabbits thanked me for finding a way to get out of Aunt Ruth's house."

"Well, at least you got out of going to Aunt Ruth's. Your story is good so far, Neil."

"The next day, Warren wishes that he wants twenty-five rabbit brothers instead of rabbit sisters because of the sisters' meddling and the same old things throughout Warren's life. The White Hare's wish is granted as he obtains a dimensional wristwatch from his nerdy sister, Beatrice. Warren arrives at a dimension where he has twenty-five brothers instead of sisters. At first, Warren says that it is a wonderful idea since they had a good time at Tod and Copper's."

I then pause myself from writing the story, so I can explain what Tod and Copper's is. "Tod and Copper's is a cultural reference to Dave and Buster's," I explained, "but it is also named after the two characters from 'The Fox and the Hound'."

"I'm very impressed with the story you have come up with so far all thanks to the power of research," said Courtney, as she is proud of my hard work.

Now, I continue to write my story. "Warren realizes that it is a bad idea to have twenty-five brothers instead of sisters," I narrated while typing. "Acting fast, Warren then warps to another dimension with a wristwatch. Suddenly, he is in the wrong dimension as Warren is Warra (the female counterpart of Warren) and the twenty-five rabbit brothers are nice to Warra. The White Hare then goes to another dimension again. In another dimension, Warren then is at a hellish world where his siblings are foxes, including me as a fox-eater. Scarface, along with Hank and Hawk, is included too. However, it turned out to be Warren's dream since Warren's sisters and I are waking the White Hare up. Of course we know that I am a non-rabbit eating fox. The fanfiction is not over yet since I'm halfway finished writing the story."

"Wow, you have been writing a lot, Neil. Why don't you take a twenty-minute break," advised Courtney.

"Yeah, I should take a break right about now," I panted in exhaustion.

I begin to take a twenty-minute break away from the laptop's monitor and also to rest my eyes and hands.

Twenty minutes later, I then continue to write my fanfiction. "In the wintertime," I summarized, as I resume on writing my fanfiction, "Danny has picked up some fleas when he was taking care of the young kindergartener forest animals for fleas. It then spread to Warren and his sisters. Lucky for me, I did not get the fleas in my dream, so I went to the pawn store called Pat's Pawn and Prawn. The store is owned by a striped skunk named Pat, and I purchased a can of Flea Be Gone spray. As I arrive back at the Loud Rabbits' residence, I spray the Flea Be Gone spray to kill all the fleas in the house that the Loud Rabbits praised me for my heroic actions."

"Thank goodness for that," she said.

"I agree, honey. Then, spring has sprung that everyone becomes twitterpated on the first day of the spring season. To celebrate, one of Warren's sisters, including Warren himself, goes to the mini-golf area. The White Hare begins to fall in love with Paige the Rabbit. Suddenly, his rival, the Big Kid Hare, confronts Warren and challenges him to a game of mini-golf. After a game of mini-golf, the heartbroken hare lost to the Big Kid Hare. Eventually, Warren confronts to the hooligan that he is going to save Paige. The Big Kid Hare then gets thrown out of sight from Warren that he saved Paige. On the second day of spring, Warren and Betty visit the Wonder Lakes Woods to meet the Casagrandes family, another group of hares in the burrow apartment. Betty is happy to see Bobby the Hare again, which is Betty's boyfriend. Warren is also happy to meet Ronnie-Anne the Hare again as friends, and he also likes the unique Casagrandes cuisine. Ronnie-Anne then gives Warren a guided tour around the Wonder Lakes Woods. Unfortunately, for them, they left the door open that the coyotes have a chance to break into the burrow."

"Uh oh, looks like they forgot to close the door and lock it."

"After the tour is finished, the duo then returns to the burrow apartment. Much to their horror, they forgot to close and lock the door. Acting fast, they arrive at the apartment that the Casagrandes are attacked by a pack of coyotes. Ronnie-Anne lures the beasts out with a juicy steak. After the attack, they praised Ronnie-Anne for the rescue. Afterwards, Warren and Betty return home to the Royal Woods Forest. Back at home, Barbara the Rabbit, along with her other band members, Sam Sharp the Rabbit and Chester Chunk the Brown Raccoon, competes with Barbara the Bat to see who is better at the band competition. The musical hare won against the imposter that the bat is out of the house. Then, I compete with Brie the Chef Rabbit to a friendly cooking contest."

"What did you make in the cook-off?"

"I made myself a fruit smoothie with some strawberries, bananas, pineapples, grapes, honey crisp apples, and some watermelon. However, Brie made a kelp smoothie, which Warren didn't like."

"Sounds yummy, you're so talented, Neil."

"Aww, thanks."

Afterwards, I continue to write my story. Then, I summarize the story more to Courtney. "On April Fools Day," I narrated while typing, "Bebe the Clown Rabbit has been hypnotized by The Joker, which is Scarface in disguise. Then, as I overheard the Red Fox's plan after Bebe kidnaped her siblings, I take action against the Red Fox and beat him to a pulp. Scarface runs all the way back home to the Forbidden Forest as he is defeated by me."

"Where is the Forbidden Forest located at?" she curiously asked.

"It is located somewhere near Hazelnut Forest," I answered. "Anyways, I rescue the rabbits once again after the pranking apocalypse was appeased. Later in the spring, then comes Easter Sunday. Easter is the Loud Rabbits' favorite holiday. The Easter Bunny arrives in the house to deliver the eggs and goodies to the house. Without warning, Nabbit breaks into the house to steal the eggs and the goodies. Acting fast, Warren, Danny, and the author, which is me, chase Nabbit. Usually, in reality, Nabbit is my friend of course. However, in my dream, Nabbit is ironically the enemy, which is the thief. Like I was saying, Nabbit got away that we are lost in the woods. While surviving in the wilderness, we then stumble upon the Forbidden Forest. At the Forbidden Forest, they rediscover Warren's two lost sisters at the storage area of the casino. The casino, Scarface's Palace, is owned by Scarface the Red Fox."

"Who are the two lost sisters?"

"The lost sisters are Bugsy the Rabbit and Baby Cottontail the Rabbit. Somehow, Bugsy reminds me of Mr. Whiskers from 'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers', but it is completely different. Oh yes, I remember watching this show when I was very little, and I loved the good old days. Anyways, while Warren and his sisters, along with Danny, reunite Warren's lost sisters at the storage area, I enter the casino as I unintentionally fell into a bad crowd as I was looking for someone to get the directions back to the Royal Woods Forest."

"Oh no, that's awful."

"Remember, it's only a dream, and that got me a wonderful idea. After all, I'm good the whole time. Anyways, I learned a lesson about that, never deal with the devil, which is Scarface. Scarface then made a bet with me. Later on, he manipulated me to kidnap Warren and all twenty-seven sisters, including Danny the Beaver, since Scarface won the game of Blackjack. I refused to kidnap my friends since I made a speech about myself."

"That was good judgment, Neil."

"Thanks. As a result, Scarface says that I resigned from the bet, which is terrible. He then ignites the wildfire to burn all the forests to cook every forest animal in the acres around it. Finally, to end the story, I, the author, then woke up that I realized that the whole thing was just a dream, and then I had a wonderful idea. As the author is no longer on Artist's Block, he writes the story until he makes it to the end."

This whole Artist's Block situation is like Beethoven's Creative Slump as the composer tries to write his fifth symphony; however, in the end, he has a wonderful idea just like me. "Wow, that was a great story, Neil," praised Courtney, as she is very impressed with the thrilling, humorous, bone-chilling, heart racing, and an adventurous story I made. "I love your story."

"Thank you very much, Courtney," I thanked happily, as I kissed her. "Your advice regarding research to the fanfiction is fantastic, which then lead to a dream I just had as I fell asleep for thirty minutes."

After I finish writing the story, I finally post "The White Hare Meets the Green Fox", an eighteen-chapter fanfiction, to the fanfiction website.

The End.


End file.
